Amor Inesperado
by Katsumi00
Summary: ¿En realidad puede ser una vida perfecta? Definiticamente nada es perfecto. Al menos que tu lo consideres asi... La vida parece ser perfecta, jamas pensó que su vida iría tomando los cambios necesarios para romper su cuento de hadas en el que creyó vivir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como verán obviamente los personajes no me pertencen a excepción de algunos que no son ni del anime, ni del manga, son propios de mi imaginación, por supuesto esto es hecho por simple entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

**~~~~AMOR INESPERADO~~~~**

**by Katsumi00**

**---1º Capitulo---**

**P.O.V Sakura**

Soy Sakura Kinomoto una chica muy afortunada al menos si por el momento, veamos… mi vida consta de una exitosa carrera, un momento… claro… olvidaba un pequeño detalle aun sigo con mis estudios en la universidad, era solo un pequeño detalle claro, el caso es que me refería que me encuentro trabajando en la empresa de la tía Sonomi, si, una mujer que vive su vida plenamente y entre tanto glamour, si… así es, tal como lo he dicho ella es dueña de una de las marcas de moda mas prestigiadas en todo Japón, si, esa es mi tía teniendo por supuesto a su lado y al mismo tiempo del mío incondicionalmente a Tomoyo Daodouji, es mi prima y mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, crecimos juntas, convivimos tantas cosas, juntas en fin, es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Tengo una familia a la que adoro de la cual realmente consta de mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto que es un profesor de la universidad en la que estudio, si, por el momento esta incapacitado por un resfriado que le pego un poco fuerte pero afortunadamente esta sano y aquí viene mi hermano mayor, bien… mi hermano mayor es Touya Kinomoto, es adorable y sobre protector pero ustedes entenderán, es mi hermano mayor tenia que ser no? Si, eso de sobre protector como él es mayor dice que tiene que cuidar a su única hermanita y cuando se lo propone (que en realidad es a diario) se ocupa de molestarme cada 2 segundos, el esta trabajando como periodista, le va excelente en su trabajo y no faltaría decir que tiene bastantes admiradoras a su alrededor. Tal vez se preguntaran que pasa con mi madre… bueno respecto a eso, ella murió hace ya algunos años, en realidad yo solo tenia 6 años cuando la perdimos, fue algo realmente doloroso, pero después de todo es algo que con el tiempo se logra superar, la perdida nunca se recupera pero el dolor sana conforme pasa el tiempo y uno madura y comprende mejor las cosas.

Dejando cosas tristes, cambio el tema por que en realidad no es algo con lo que alguien se sienta cómoda hablar, bien, por otro lado esta Yukito Tsukishiro, mi lindo y atoradísimo novio (Ok… cuando digo esta parte me sonrojo!) es…. Como decirlo? Es lo que una chica realmente llamaría el chico perfecto!, es como ese príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, simplemente perfecto que pareciera que se perdió de algún cuento, pero no!, es real y lo mejor de todo es que lo tengo a mi lado, lo quiero muchísimo como nadie se da idea, bueno en fin me llevaría hablando casi todo un siglo de lo lindo que es.

Pasando a mi dura realidad en este momento, me encuentro en una de mis clases, es una de esas clases que duerme hasta al mas cerebrito del grupo, el tema lo habíamos visto hace dos días, pero como hubo una feria internacional del trabajo siendo como sede mi universidad pues algunos alumnos no habían asistido por estar presentes en la inauguración y todo el evento, ese día yo estaba libre justamente a esa hora de la clase y no podía darme el lujo de faltar a mis clases simplemente por que estaba muy bien trabajando en la empresa de mi tía Sonomi como practicante de diseñadora de modas, tal como lo fue mi madre en vida, por el momento me encargaba un poco mas sobre la publicidad y solo ayudaba en lo que fuera necesario y me iba muy bien, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta que realmente era lo mío, desde pequeñas Tomoyo y yo nos la pasamos haciendo algunos dibujos de ropa a lo que nosotros llamábamos "Diseños SakTom" por las iníciales de cada una, de acuerdo… de acuerdo, en aquel entonces éramos niñas y no conocíamos mucho del tema, solo lo que nos permitía nuestra imaginación.

Pero esta vez definitivamente era real, bueno… casi real, por esto de ser solo practicante a lo que no recibía sueldo pero me divertía haciendo lo que me gustaba, ver las modelos probarse fabulosos diseños que hacían justamente a la medida, zapatillas espectaculares, accesorios y demás, cosas que profesionales como ellas recibían en ocasiones como obsequios por representar la marca, en mas de una ocasión me pasó por la cabeza ser como una de ellas pero en realidad esa como bien dicen, no era mi vocación ni lo que me gustaba hacer, era simple, lo mío era el diseño.

-Kinomoto…-Se escuchó una voz ronca.

-Sakura…-Susurraba alguien a mi lado.

-Kinomoto Le estoy hablando!...- Escuche ya mas claramente al profesor que como había sido una de las alumnas que había asistido a su clase aquella vez me preguntaba sobre el repaso.

-Ah!,…-Me sobresalte un poco por la sorpresa. –Lo siento…-Alcance a decir mientras el profesor entre molesto y resignado pasaba de preguntarme a mí a preguntarle a uno de otro de mis compañeros.

-Como ya lo dije la clase pasada para los que asistieron veremos próximamente algunos diseños en cuestión de combinación…- Anunció.

-Gracias…- Dije por lo bajo mirando a Chang, mi compañero que se sentaba en la primera mesa de enfrente.

Solía distraerme con este tipo de cosas, mas aun por que el profesor había prácticamente repetido todo su discurso de agradecimientos y demás y sobre los resultados de la feria.

-Uff…- Resople algo inquieta, mi estomago gruñía tremendamente y Tomoyo que se sentaba a mi lado escucho el estruendoso ruido de mi estomago hambriento y soltó una risita divertida.

-Toma Sakura…-Decía por lo bajo para no interrumpir el discurso del profesor. –Es una golosina pero igual puede servir para calmar el hambre…- Finalizó sonriente.

-Gracias…-Contesté. Cierto… era un dulce pero le hacia bastante bien a mi estomago.

Miré por la ventana y había algunos estudiantes estudiando muy entretenidamente, ante esto solo miré el cielo, las nubes se movían de un modo tan tranquilo que me quede mirando una de ellas tratando de formar una figura, si, como podrán darse cuenta me encuentro algo inquieta por el hambre y…

-Awwgh…-Bostece. Ese movimiento de las nubes comenzó a tener efecto en mí.

-Bien dicen… cuando la boca se abre es por sueño o por hambre- Escuche decir ahora de Tomoyo. Dios Santo! Me conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Si… tienes razón- Contesté yo sonriéndole y tomando una posición mas cómoda.

La clase estaba por terminar así que no vi problema en descansar, esta mañana me había despertado mucho antes de lo normal, tenia que acomodar algunas propagandas para después llevarlas a la empresa y la noche anterior estaba tan cansada que decidí hacerlo por la mañana sabiendo que eso seria sacrificar mi anhelado sueño pero tenia que hacerlo, no había de otra.

Minutos después tal como lo había ya dicho se escuchó milagrosamente el timbre de salida, dando por terminada la clase.

-Que les parece si vamos a comer…- Escuche decir de Tomoyo.

-A mi me parece buenísima idea!! …-Contestaron efusivamente, al parecer no era la única hambrienta en ese lugar.

-Lo siento… esta vez no puedo acompañarlas, quede con Hairo de vernos después de clases…- Contestó ahora Rika.

-Wuuuu… Así que hoy habrá romance eh!-Dijo ahora Asuma.

-Tu que dices Sakura?- Me preguntó.

-Saben que cuentan conmigo- Contesté divertida. –Hoy tengo un hambre… que podría comerme el océano entero!- Contesté bromeando.

-Vaya… supongo que yo te hare segunda amiga- Comentó Asuma lo que hizo que todas soltáramos una risa.

-Bueno… como hoy tenemos la tarde libre, supongo que podemos ir algún lugar no creen?- Dijo Rika.

-Si, me parece muy buena idea…-Siguió Tomoyo, a lo que las demás asentimos.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó el timbre de mi celular, no pude evitar mirar el número y sonreí.

-Aló? …- Contesté fingiendo demencia.

-Sakura? …-Se escuchó del otro lado de mi móvil. –Como esta la chica mas linda de todo el instituto?- Yo solté una risita apenada.

-En este momento maravillosamente…-Contesté feliz. –Y tu?-

-También…-Contestó. –Bueno… llamaba para invitarte a comer, que te parece?- Yo solo miré a mis amigas que me miraban insistentemente, sabían que era Yukito así que solo les saque la lengua.

-Bueno yo…- Titubee. Había quedado ya con las chicas y no se me hacia justo decirles que siempre no, pero al mismo tiempo quería ir también con Yukito.

-Iras con las chicas?- Pregunto súbitamente.

-Ah! Pues en realidad…-Eche un vistazo a Tomoyo y compañía que me hacían señas graciosas simulando una pareja cursimente enamorada y solté una risita por lo bajo.

-Ve con él…-Dijo Rika que sonreía divertida. –Nos encontramos mas tarde en el café de siempre…- A lo que sentí.

-Sakura? –Escuche en el móvil.

-Ah! En realidad no…-Contesté alegremente.

-Entonces… aceptas?-

-Pues…- Si, lo estaba provocando.

-No acepto un no como respuesta entonces…- Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Uhhh…Bueno joven Tsukishiro… siento decirle que no soy una chica obediente… así que…- Escuche que reía. –Muy a pesar de eso… acepto- Finalice.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por que estoy justamente aquí afuera- Contestó.

No pude evitar asomarme por la ventana, y tal como lo había dicho, ahí estaba justamente fuera de su auto y mirando hacia mi, definitivamente, Yukito era ese chico perfecto. Sonrei felizmente hacia la salida, iba tan concentrada en mi nube que choque con alguien haciendo que mi bolso cayera y con el, mis cosas que había dentro.

-Lo siento…-Escuche una voz varonil.

-Ah… no te preocupes esta bien, debí fijarme, estaba algo distraída – Contesté recogiendo mis cosas con su ayuda.

Lo mire detenidamente, claro, ese chico ya lo había visto antes en la cafetería de la universidad, pero no era momento para poner mi memoria a trabajar, Yukito me esperaba afuera por lo que solo recogí mis cosas muy de prisa y agradecí por la ayuda y me eche a correr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.O.V Shaoran **

Habían terminado las clases y por fin podía ir a descansar un poco, asi que me dirigí hacia la cafetería, ahí es justamente donde encontraría a Hiraguizawa. Me había dicho que había encontrado unos libros que me podían interesar, ya que estaba buscando uno para obsequiarle a mi madre, ella era una empresaria con un gran gusto por la literatura, por esto es que Eriol me había recomendado algunos que precisamente estoy a punto de ir a checarlos.

Iba por el pasillo de la Universidad relajando un poco mi cuello, estaba algo cansado realmente, y es que estar al frente de la empresa de mi padre por tiempo indefinido no era nada fácil, era agotador y yo, siendo el único hijo varón es que me lo encargaron a mi.

Vaya menuda responsabilidad se supone que mi padre debería de encargarse desde el extranjero, pero era un desconfiado total, según él solo podía dejarlo en manos de la familia, mi madre tenia suficiente responsabilidad ya con la empresa que era de ella, heredada claramente por su familia.

Mis hermanas se encargaban también de sus negocios, incluida mi prima Meiling, ella era una chica con demasiada energía para mi gusto, somos de la misma edad y también ayuda con la empresa de sus padres y sigo sin entender de donde saca toda esa energía y mas para estar molestando en casa con cosas de que debería de encontrar a alguna novia, y que ella puede ser la ideal, claro, eso solo lo dirá ella y no digo que no lo llegue a ser, pero al menos no para mi.

Voy tan distraído con mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que una chica viene corriendo, chocamos inesperadamente haciendo que esto me saque de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento…- Digo yo para disculparme. Sus cosas estaban regadas por el pasillo y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ayudarla.

-Ah… no te preocupes esta bien, debí fijarme, estaba algo distraída – Contesta ella. No se si lo hace por educación o por que realmente iba distraída, en fin a final de cuentas es cosa que no me importa.

Recoge todas sus cosas o al menos eso cree y se va corriendo no necesito ser un genio para saber que la chica lleva prisa, de su bolso cae una libreta y me acercó para recogerla, vaya realmente iba distraída que no guardó bien sus pertenencias.

Bien, no me interesa meterme en sus cosas pero al parecer es muy ágil, no esta ya en el pasillo, al parecer es una agenda. Echo un vistazo, lo mas seguro es que dentro vengan sus datos, así puedo devolvérsela o dejarla en objetos perdidos.

-Kinomoto Sakura…- Al parecer ese es su nombre, vienen varios datos sobre ella y algunos eventos que tiene por hacer, números telefónicos y demás.

-Vaya… si que es una chica ocupada…- Tenia varios eventos.

Entre los números telefónicos al parecer tenia muchas amigas o algo por el estilo, por que tenía más números de chicas y del instituto, un poco más y esta chica se acaba la agenda la tiene tremendamente llena.

-Esto es…- Un momento, esto parece ser parte como de un diario. Ja, esta chica si que es tonta, como puede poner aquí sus cosas personales.

Por fin me decido a seguir camino a la cafetería. Después me ocuparía de devolver aquella agenda.

-Oye Li, por acá- Me llama Eriol.

-Hiraguizawa, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Pregunto al ver que tenia ya los platos de su desayuno totalmente vacios.

-Ah! …- Se rascó la cabeza. –Si lo dices por lo del desayuno, lo siento estaba muriendo de hambre, pero puedes pedir cualquier cosa y puedo acompañarte con un jugo- Agregó.

-Esta bien, no tengo hambre solo pediré un jugo- Contesté haciendo una seña a la mesera.

-Bueno como ya lo había dicho…-Sacó de entre su maleta una pila de libros. –Estos son buenísimos…- Hice mueca de incredulidad.

-Pretendes que yo cargue todo eso hasta mi casa solo por que me recomiendas y te parecen buenísimos…-Dije.

-Bueno Li… se trata de tu madre, no es que vayas a escoger cualquier cosa no es así?- Dice sacando aun mas libros.

-Un momento… esta pila de libros me es suficiente, aparte no es que los vaya a leer en este preciso momento…-Advertí. –Y muy en particular pensaba escoger algunos al azar…-

-Pero Li…- Interrumpí.

-Confió en ti… si tú dices que estos libros son buenísimos, de acuerdo te creo…-Agregué. –No es necesario que traigas toda la biblioteca de tu casa…- Finalice.

La joven mesera ya había traído los jugos y sin hacerle mas caso a Eriol, me dispuse a hojear uno de los libros tomando mi jugo.

-Li… cuando aprenderás, yo se que la literatura que es del gusto de tu madre no te guste a ti…-

-Absolutamente cierto…-Dije sin prestar mucha atención a la sinopsis de uno de los libros.

-Vaya…- Dijo ensimismado.

-Ahora que pasa?- Dije siguiendo con la mirada lo que él estaba tan entretenido mirando.

Claro… las hormonas de Eriol hacían efecto ahora al ver a un grupo de chicas pasar fuera de la cafetería. Un momento… esa chica estaba en la agenda de la chica que chocó conmigo.

Sin proponérmelo busque entre la agenda, si, la agenda tenia algunas fotos junto con la dirección, teléfono, instituto y demás.

-Ah… su nombre es Tomoyo Daudouji…-Dije cuando finalmente encontré su paradero en la agenda.

-La conoces?- Dijo sorprendido.

-No…- Contesté mirando la cara de incredulidad de mi amigo.

-Entonces…?- Le mostré la fotografía y la pagina donde se encontraba ella.

-Esto es tuyo!?- Dijo sin entender. –No sabia que te dedicaras a esto…- Hojeo un momento y se dio cuenta que en su mayoría había teléfonos y direcciones de chicas. –Eres un perver…-

-Detente con tus pensamientos… eso no es mío…-Contesté. –Es de una chica que la perdió en el pasillo, tropecé con ella camino hacia acá…- Explique.

-Entiendo…-Decía no muy convencido sin perder de vista a la chica de hace un momento.

-Ja!... No me digas que pretendes ir tras ella…- Dije con sorna.

-No es la primera vez que la veo Li…- Bueno al parecer la chica había ya salido de su vista por que tenia su vista perdida en la agenda. -

-El año pasado estuvimos en la misma clase, realmente esa chica es muy diferente de las demás y muy aparte es bastante popular…- Dijo.

-Vaya…- Dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos Li, por favor no te comportes así…- Decía entendiendo que no tenia ni el mínimo interés por lo que él decía.

-Lo siento amigo… pero realmente eso no me interesa, solo que… - Lo mire un momento. –No me digas que te gusta?- Dije sacando mis propias conclusiones.

No contestó y se limito a mirar a cualquier otro lado. Estaba claro, a Eriol le gustaba esa chica.

-Son amigos o algo así?- Pregunté al ver que era mas que obvia mi pregunta anterior.

-Tanto como amigos no, pero si le hablo, es decir…-Trató de explicar. –Tu entiendes… cuando nos cruzamos la saludo y muy de vez en cuando sacamos platica de cualquier cosa…- Agregó.

-Entiendo…- Dije pagando mi jugo. –Bueno tengo que irme, me llevare estos libros y después te los devolveré, puedo asegurarte que entre esta pila que me llevo escogeré alguno…- Explique tomando mi camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Estando ya frente a Yukito, me abrazó fuertemente en forma de saludo y yo correspondiendo me aleje un poco para besarlo.

-Nos vamos?- Invitó y yo asentí.

Su presencia me hacia sentir muy bien, hizo uso de su caballerosidad y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Arrancó hacia mi restaurante favorito y ahí estábamos sentados mirándonos fijamente, de pronto tomó mi mano.

-Quieres ordenar ya?- Me dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Ah! Claro…-Contesté notando la presencia del mesero. –Quiero tepanyaki por favor y una limonada…- ordené.

-Para mí lo mismo que ella por favor…-Dijo ahora él.

-En un momento les traigo su orden…-Dijo el mesero. Yo agradecí y sonreí.

-Y dime… como te fue hoy?- Preguntó besando mi mano haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

-Me fue bien… -Sonreí. –El profesor repitió lo de hace dos días, por lo de la feria del trabajo…-Explique.

-Ah… ya veo…Suele pasar así, es para recuperar a los alumnos las clases que no estuvieron presentes…- Agregó.

-Si…- Respondí yo. –Y a ti como te fue?-

-Bien… Touya no paraba de gritar por las llamadas que recibía hoy…-Comentó. –Por lo que me di cuenta Touya no estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana…-

-"Nunca esta en su mejor momento…"- Dije dentro de mi.

-Ya veo… supongo que fue por que recibió una llamada esta mañana…-Trate de explicar. –Aunque no tengo idea que fue lo que paso…-

Si, Yukito y mi hermano trabajaban juntos y habían sido amigos desde la infancia.

-Supongo que debería de separar las cosas que pasan fuera de su trabajo…- Agregué.

-En ocasiones es imposible separarlas, pero entiendo a que te refieres…- Sonrió dándome la razón.

-Trabajaras hasta tarde?- Pregunte yo mientras el mesero entregaba las bebidas.

-Si, esta tarde tengo una cita con algunos productores, y tengo algunas cosas por hacer en la oficina…- Contestó. –Y tu? Tienes planes para esta tarde?- Yo asentí.

-Si, hoy tenemos el día libre Tomoyo y yo al igual que las chicas y quedamos de vernos en el café de siempre- Sonreí. –Me hubiera gustado que pudieras acompañarnos…-

-A mi también me hubiera gustado acompañarlas pero supongo que esta tarde será "Tarde de chicas", irán de compras y demás no es así?- Yo asentí divertida.

-Al parecer sabes perfectamente los planes que hacemos eh!...-

-Amor, no es la primera vez que he salido con ustedes…-Contesto dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Lo se…-Dije imitándolo. Sentía la calidez de su mano, tomando la mía.

Minutos después trajeron lo que habíamos pedido y estuvimos conversando por un buen rato.

-Nos vamos amor?- Propuse.

-Vamos…- Una vez pagada la cuenta y de terminar la comida y la larga conversación fuimos a mi casa.

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaba, el pasar conversando por horas y el tema de conversación nunca acababa, disfrutábamos de esos momentos.

-Ya llegue! …-Anuncié al llegar a casa. –Pasa…- Invité a Yukito. –Bueno… parece ser que no ha llegado nadie aun…-

-Tal vez Touya este también en algún otro lugar, pero dentro de un rato nos encontraremos en la empresa- Comentó.

-Si, mi padre seguro llegará dentro de poco- Agregué. –Quieres tomar algo?-

-Agua estaría bien, gracias…-

Serví un poco de agua y me di cuenta que en el refrigerador había una nota.

"_**Sakura hay un poco de guisado en el refrigerador y un poco de helado en la nevera, llegaré un poco tarde asi que por favor no me esperes para cenar, Touya avisó por la mañana que llegará tarde, asi que no te preocupes por nosotros que cenaremos fuera, cuidate mucho hija.**_

_**Con cariño.**_

_**Fujitaka"**_

Yukito apareció en la entrada de la cocina y se acercó a mí.

-Pasa algo?-

-No, en realidad es solo una nota de mi padre, avisando que llegarán tarde- Contesté

-Entiendo…- Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó hacia él dándome un tierno abrazo. En mi estomago parecía como si hubiera una guerra campal de mariposas, sentía que algo me recorría todo el cuerpo y mi sonrojo apareció levemente en mis mejillas.

-Yukito…-Susurré apenada correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Sakura…- Dijo cerca de mi oído.

-Yo…- Trate de decir. Dios esto me estaba haciendo flaquear. –Yo también…- Me besó tiernamente y olvide que tenia el vaso con agua en mis manos y al dejarme llevar se me cayo.

Demonios!... esto no podía estarme pasando, interrumpí un momento tan hermoso.

-Lo siento…-Dije yo maldiciéndome a mi misma por dentro.

-Ten cuidado, no lo recojas con las manos…-Me detuvo rápidamente. –Espera traeré la escoba-

-"Rayos! Maravilloso Sakura Kinomoto, cuando el momento realmente era romántico sacas a relucir tu torpeza soltando el vaso que justamente era para él!"- Decía dentro de mi.

Después de limpiar mi desastre le di otro vaso con agua y nos sentamos en la sala con el televisor prendido.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado con ayudarme a recogerlo…-Dije apenada.

-No te preocupes…-Me tomo de la barbilla y deposito otro tierno beso. –No fue molestia-

El timbre de mi móvil me anunció que tenía un mensaje.

"_**Sakura, no olvides que hoy nos reuniremos dentro de una hora en el café de siempre, te quiere mucho, Tomoyo"**_

-Bueno amor, creo que es hora de que me vaya…-Se pasó en pie esperando a que hiciera lo mismo.

-De acuerdo…-Dije con pesar. Caminó hacia la entrada y yo lo seguí.

-Te llamo por la noche de acuerdo?- Yo asentí.

-De acuerdo- Se acercó para despedirse, besándome de nuevo de la misma manera. –Cuídate mucho…-Dije en forma de despedida.

-Tu también…- Emprendió camino hacia su auto y antes de entrar me sonrió, lo que yo seguí con un movimiento de mi mano despidiéndolo.

-Huuuu……- Suspire. Bueno, manos a la obra. Tengo que arreglarme al menos un poco para salir.

-Ah! Tengo que llamar a Hikari…- Busque entre mi bolso mi agenda y…un momento en donde rayos esta!?

Busque y rebusque entre mi escritorio y nada, volví a buscar en mi bolso y tampoco había nada… recapitulando esta mañana la había guardado en mi bolso antes de ir a la universidad, hice algunas anotaciones de las primeras horas, de acuerdo… todo bien, había estado a punto de quedarme dormida en la ultima clase y la tenia conmigo, llamó Yukito y seguía en mi bolso, Salí, corrí, choque con un chico y… no, un momento… Nooooo!!!! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! Noooooo!!! La perdí justamente cuando mi bolso cayo, claro fue cuando salieron las cosas de mi bolso y seguramente ahí fue donde la perdí. Llamaré a Tomoyo o a Rika para ver si alguna de ellas la encontró.

-Creo que mejor esperare a verlas dentro de un rato…-

Entre en la ducha y escogí mi ropa rápidamente, encendí la radio y estaba la canción de Rihanna "Disturbia" si! Esa canción me había mover todo mi cuerpo, era algo chistoso y con eso entre a la bañera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Después de llegar a casa y tener un recibimiento de lo mas efusivo gracias a Meiling y mi hermana menor, me recosté en mi cama dejando la pila de libros, cortesía de Eriol y decidí descansar, cuanto me hacia falta dormir un poco.

-Joven Li… el almuerzo estará dentro de unos minutos- Llamó una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre.

-Gracias, en seguida bajo a la mesa…- Contesté cerrando los ojos.

Eso daba a entender que mi madre ya estaba en casa, así que llamarían a todos a comer.

Tomaré un baño antes de bajar, eso me servirá para descansar. Un momento… ahora que recuerdo… esa agenda de aquella chica ahora que lo recuerdo en donde fue que la deje. Bueno la buscaría mas tarde.

Después de ducharme baje al comedor tal como lo había dicho antes al parecer mis hermanas, las que estaban solteras aun claro, estaban ya sentadas junto con Meiling y mi madre, el único que faltaba era yo.

-Toma asiento Shaoran…-Ordenó mi madre. –Hoy llegaste un poco tarde mas de lo normal…-

-Así es madre, me quede conversando con Eriol…- Contesté.

-Ah, mis saludos para el joven Hiraguizawa…-Dijo. – Shenguin… sirve de comer por favor…- Ordenó mi madre.

-Como usted diga señora Li…-Hizo una reverencia seguida de una señal para que la chica que me llamó la ayudara a servir algunas cosas que faltaban.

-Oye Shaoran…-Decía Meiling con tono misterioso. –Tienes novia?- Pregunto muy de repente. Negué inmediatamente. –Estas seguro?- Mis hermanas y mi madre me miraban insistentemente.

-No, no tengo y estoy seguro, aun no he perdido la razón…-Mire a mi madre que estaba seguro que me reprendería por hablar de esa manera en la mesa.

-Encontramos esto entre tus libros…-Señalo una de mis hermanas.

Demonios! Era la agenda de aquella chica.

-Y parece ser que le corresponde a una linda chica…- Siguió Meiling.

-No es mía… - Contesté con enfado. Sabia que eso era mas que suficiente para que ellas sacaran conclusiones tontas haciendo parecer que ahora tenia novia.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que se llama Sakura, se apellida Kinomoto, tiene unos lindos ojos verdes y…- Interrumpí.

-Basta…- Dije yo aun mas molesto. Ahora solo faltaba que hayan leído eso.

-Pero Shaoran… no tienes que ser tímido, solo queremos saber quien es ella en realidad, si es tu novia solo debes de decirlo y ya, no te compliques la vida primo…-Decía Meiling.

-He dicho que basta, no contestare a ninguna pregunta por que no conozco a esa chica y no tengo por que dar explicaciones de nada…- Me levante de mi asiento. –Lo siento madre, tengo una llamada que hacer- Me excuse, sabia que si no detenía eso en ese preciso momento no terminarían de molestarme con ese asunto.

Supuse que mi madre me reprendería por mi comportamiento pero para mi buena suerte no fue a mi a quien reprendió, si no a Meiling y mis hermanas, antes de salir del comedor pude escuchar a mi madre.

-Deberían de dejar a su hermano en paz con ese asunto, si dijo que no es suya, entonces no deben por que hostigarlo con todo ese cuestionamiento…-

-Lo sentimos mucho madre…- Contestaron cabizbajas.

Bien había llegado el momento de echarle un vistazo a los libros de Eriol, así por fin podría decidirme por uno y regalárselo a mi madre, después de tanto estar hojeando y leer las sinopsis recordé aquella agenda, supongo que seria buena idea solo echar un vistazo.

Para empezar la agenda tenia unos detalles muy peculiares, sin duda alguna cualquiera que se la encontrara sabría que es de una chica, hojas rosadas y con un estampado algo simple, en las primeras paginas tenia la sección de datos personales, ahí justamente ahí venia una fotografía de ella en tamaño miniatura ajustándose al tamaño que esta misma indicaba, después su dirección, teléfono, instituto en donde estudiaba, número del móvil, correo electrónico que al parecer ella había omitido con rayas descontinúas, un momento… ¿ESTADO CIVIL? Por favor! Pero que broma era esta, reí a carcajadas como es que en una agenda venga este tipo de cosas, bueno tenia escrito dentro de un corazón hecho por ella misma supongo yo, el nombre de un tal Yukito, a menos de que esta chica tenga preferencias diferentes, número de su trabajo, jaa! Un momento esta chica ahora resulta que también trabaja en una empresa de una marca prestigiada, vaya… algo inesperado.

Seguí leyendo, claro, tal vez vendría algo del supuesto Yukito, busque en la letra Y, ya qua esta estaba ordenada en orden alfabético.

-Bingo!- Dije en voz alta. Ahí estaba ese sujeto.

Yukito Tsukishiro, en realidad no me interesaba la información, si no más bien como era físicamente, tal vez lo conociera de vista, pero no, leí por casualidad y al parecer era un periodista, seguí hojeando un poco hasta que vi algunas de sus eventos que tenia, seguí hojeando un poco más y ahí decía con letras mayúsculas _**"DIARIO PERSONAL".**_

Esto era algo intrigante, como es que escribiría una chica sus cosas personales, imagine que la mayoría seria cursilerías pero no pude evitar leer al menos el comienzo, decía algo así como… _**" Soy Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que ha pasado por muchas cosas, hoy estoy melancólica y algo triste para ser sincera, en este momento necesito a mi madre que este cerca de mi es un momento muy importante, ella murió cuando solo tenia 6 años…"**_

Me interrumpí a mi mismo, no podía seguir leyendo esto, estaba metiendo las narices donde no debía, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que su madre había muerto, pobre chica.

Deje la agenda en mi buro y pensé seriamente en hablar al teléfono móvil que decía ahí, tome el mío y marque…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Salí de la ducha después de unos cuantos minutos seguí bailando al compas de la música del radio, me mire en el espejo y acomode mi cabello de un modo chistoso, simulaba ser la cantante que cantaba en ese momento y avente la toalla divertida y seguí bailando hasta que escuche mi móvil, corrí velozmente a bajarle el volumen y a contestar, era numero desconocido conteste algo extrañada.

-Hola…Habla Kinomoto, quien habla?- Contesté algo insegura.

-Hola, bueno dudo que me conozcas pero tal vez te diga algo el chico con el que tropezaste esta mañana…- Trato de explicarse.

-Eh…- Justamente tenía que ser él. –Claro!... Dime que pasa? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi numero?- Pregunté tontamente.

-Bueno… saliste corriendo como si el demonios fuera tras de ti, y tu agenda se te cayo…- Explicó.

-Tienes mi agenda!- Dije ahora sorprendida. –Me alegra saber eso, estaba justamente buscándola…-Me interrumpí a mi misma. Que es lo que pretendía?, ni siquiera lo conocía y ahora estaba explicándole que la perdí y que contestaba como una tonta.

-Me tome la libertad de leer un poco, para saber a quien pertenecía o si tenía algún dato curioso donde poder localizar a la dueña...-

-Entiendo…- Dije escuchando atentamente lo que decía. –Un momento… leíste lo que tenia escrito!!??- Pregunte en un grito, espero no haberle reventado el tímpano al pobre chico.

-Escucha no lo leí, solo leí la pagina de datos personales, para serte sincero no me interesa lo que tiene escrito, solo llamó para avisarte que la tengo y que puedes recogerla en la cafetería después de clases, recuerdas quien soy, no es así?-

-Físicamente si…-Contesté.

-Bueno… ahí esta, puedes recoger tu agenda después de clases, hasta pronto…- Y sin más colgó.

Pero no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de decirle hasta luego o agradecerle, lo que me faltaba era un maleducado, en fin mañana recogeré mi agenda y listo, le agradeceré como se debe y me iré.

Se acercaba la hora en que había quedado con las chicas, subí el volumen de nuevo y comencé a arreglarme. Por fin estuve lista a tiempo, siempre era de las que llegaba al menos 5 minutos tarde pero esta vez… Wow! Estuve a tiempo, merezco un premio por eso, en fin… Salí de mi casa apresurada para no llegar tarde y llegando al lugar pude ver como Rika estaba sentada del lado del vitral y le hice una seña en forma de saludo.

-Hola chicas! Como la pasaron?- Pregunté saludando a Rika, Asuma y Hikari.

-Muy bien, pero supongo que la pregunta seria, ¿Cómo te fue a ti querida?- Sonrieron pícaramente.

-Bueno…-Hice un gesto encantador. –Me fue bastante bien!- Conteste con una enorme sonrisa Colgate a lo que ellas rieron divertidas y emocionadas.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias eh!- Yo asentí alegremente.

-Y Tomoyo?... Es sumamente raro que yo haya llegado y ella aun no…- Repare en decir al notar su ausencia.

-Llamó para que avisar que llegaría un poco tarde junto con Naoko y Shia…- Contestó Asuma, la chica más divertida del grupo.

-Ya veo…- Contesté.

Hikari abrió una revista que era justamente de la universidad, hojeo como buscando una sección en especifico hasta que se detuvo en cierta pagina.

-Detente!....- Dije inesperadamente. –Ese chico, quien es?- Pregunte. Era el chico de esta mañana, el mismo que tenia mi agenda.

-Él?...-Me miraron incrédulas. –No sabes quien es él en verdad? –Y yo negué.

-Que!? No me miren así, yo tengo un novio y no estoy pendiente de los chicos de la escuela…-Traté de defenderme.

-Sakura por favor!, si él es uno de los chicos mas populares de la Universidad, es un chico al que llaman que es un genio, esta incluso a cargo de la empresa de su padre…-Trataron de explicarse.

-Bueno… pues no es TAN popular…-Recalque con sarcasmo. –Yo no lo conozco, y aun no me han dicho quien es…-

-Su nombre es Li Shaoran…-

Vaya… si hasta lo decían con cuidado y entusiasmo como para no gastar su nombre, que va! A mi me pareció un chico de lo mas normal y encima… maleducado el niño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~~~ Nota de Autora…~~~~**

_**Bien con esto finalizo el prologo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, hace muchisimisimo tiempo que me aleje de los fics, pero pretendo volver con este y reeditando el fic de "Mañana será otro día"…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que les pareció.**_

_**Bueno, agradezco que hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. Cuídense mucho. Y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**_

_**Que tengan un ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!!!!**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Katsumi00**_


	2. Chapter 2

Como ya lo he dicho antes, este fic es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen excepto algunos que no son del anime o del manga.

**~~~~AMOR INESPERADO~~~~~**

_**Por Katsumi00**_

**-----2º Capitulo----**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

-Oh! Vamos Sakura, velo bien…-Me recriminaron.

-Bueno, bueno el chico no es feo…- Respondí inconforme. –Pero en realidad no me parece que sea tal como ustedes lo pintan, solo eso…-Dije para evitar mal entendidos.

-Oh Sakura, vamos echa un vistazo, si es tan atractivo, tanto como para doler los ojos…- Dijo Asuma a lo que yo solté una carcajada.

Eche un vistazo a la revista, si, ahí estaba él pero incluso con la mirada indiferente, al parecer ¿¡Este chico se creía realmente importante!?... ¡Ja! Bueno pues en realidad, si, es atractivo pero seria uno de esos chicos populares que solo se dedican a conquistar chicas y sacar provecho de eso y listo.

-Y bien… ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Asuma. Me miraban insistentemente.

-Pues listo, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes el chico es atractivo…-Contesté. –Pero lo sigo viendo como desde el principio…-

-Vamos Sakura, velo bien y mira… no es por ofender ni nada por el estilo pero… físicamente incluso es mejor que Yukito…- Dijo de nuevo Rika.

Mire a Rika sarcásticamente. –Claro… incluso mejor que Hairo ¿verdad?…- Sonreí al ver su sonrojo. Claro, era evidente que este chico le gustaba a ella también.

-Sakura!- Contestó apenada. –Por favor… será mejor que dejemos esto…- Claro, ahora sentía la culpa ¿¡no!?

-Y bien Rika…- Dije yo siguiendo con mi sarcasmo.

-Bueno… - Tartamudeo. ¡Dios! Rika era realmente inocente, tanto que se sonrojo como si el chico estuviera frente a sus ojos. –Si, es más atractivo que Hairo físicamente… -Contestó casi en un susurro, como si fuera un pecado decirlo.

-¡¡Pero Rika, estas sonrojada!!!- Gritó Hikari a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Hola Chicas!- Escuchamos la voz melodiosa de mi mejor amiga interrumpiendo brevemente la bochornosa conversación para Rika.

-Hola!- Contestamos efusivamente. –Y… ¿Naoko?- Preguntó Hikari al notar su ausencia.

-Ah, esta ahí…- Señaló Tomoyo hacia el Lobby. –Esta hablando con su madre, al parecer esta tomando una larga discusión como es lo acostumbrado…- Contestó haciendo una señal al mesero para que se acercara. –Y nos dijo que nos alcanzaría en menos de cinco minutos.- Finalizó. Mis amigas y yo asentimos comprendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Como les fue con las compras?- Pregunte al ver cierto cansancio en mi amiga pelinegra y también en Shia.

-Bien, estuvimos largo rato en la librería…- Sonrió. –Naoko quería un nuevo libro que salió hace apenas unos días…- Decía divertida. – ¿Y por que Rika se sonrojó justamente cuando llegamos?- Inquirió Shia.

-Ah, en realidad es por que admitió que Shaoran Li es justamente más atractivo que su propio novio…- Contestó rápidamente Hikari.

-¿En serio…?- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a una muy apenada Rika. –Bueno Rika, tampoco te sientas culpable, puede haber mas chicos atractivos y eso no quiere decir que no quieras a Hairo ¿No?- Trató de relajarla un poco.

-Lo se…- Contestó. –Es solo que en realidad no debería de decirlo así de ese modo…- Contestó tímidamente.

-Tranquila Rika, somos tus amigas así que tu tranquila…- Dije para mejorar su estado de culpa. Vamos si estábamos en confianza y yo misma aceptaba que era atractivo este chico, pero claro esta que no es más que mi Yukito. Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-Y bueno chicas ¿Se divirtieron mucho sin mi?- Dijo Naoko en forma de saludo.

-Hola Naoko!- Contestamos al igual de cómo lo hicimos con Tomoyo y Shia.

-¿Desea ordenar señorita?- Le dijo el mesero a Naoko que acababa de llegar justamente cuando tomaba la orden de Tomoyo y Shia.

-Ah, si un Capuccino helado estaría bien para mí…- Contestó.

-En un momento…- Dijo el mesero antes de retirarse.

Después de haber conversando hasta las 7:30 pm, el timbre de mi móvil se escucho repentinamente. Era mi querido hermano al parecer llegaría mucho mas tarde de lo que acordó así que solo me dispuse a contestarle con otro diciéndole que estaba bien.

Hikari tenía su propio auto, cortesía de sus padres en uno de sus cumpleaños así mi grupo de amigas y yo nos movíamos con comodidad en su auto. Ella se ofrecía a llevarnos a nuestras a casa. Todo el camino había pasado pensando en Yukito, si mi hermano saldría tarde obviamente Yukito también. El auto se detuvo justo fuera de mi casa.

-Bien Saku…- Dijo sonriendo. –Hemos llegado…- Asentí.

-Gracias- Baje del auto despidiéndome de mis amigas.

Parece ser que estaría sola al menos una hora más así que me quede en la sala con el televisor prendido y cambiando impacientemente con el control remoto los canales no encontraba nada interesante, escogí uno de música y me quede recostada sobre el sofá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Con algo de incomodidad salí de casa por todo el teatro de mis hermanas, mi madre como siempre salió desde temprano a la empresa de su familia. Al parecer era mas reconfortable pasar cierto tiempo en la universidad, así pasaría el tiempo con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

-¡Li!...- Escuché la voz de Eriol. Demonios, no lo esperaba tan temprano en la universidad.

-Hey Eriol…-Dije a forma de saludo. –Algo realmente sorprendente tuvo que haber pasado para que estés aquí a esta hora…- Solté con sarcasmo.

-Hummm….- Me miro incrédulo. – ¡S i yo llegó hasta mucho mas temprano que tu!- Reclamó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Rodé mis ojos. – ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Inquirí.

-Nada, es solo que encontré otros libros buenísimos que…-Interrumpí con gesto de asco.

-Un momento…- Lo mire fijamente y con desagrado. –Con la tercera parte de tu biblioteca que tengo en casa es más que suficiente…- Dije seriamente. –No pensaras que en realidad vaya yo a aceptar tu biblioteca entera ¿no?- Finalice.

-¡Vamos Li!... Solo trato de ayudarte-

-Bueno… pues gracias pero con lo que ya hiciste créeme que es suficiente- Dije en el mismo tono.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo con semblante desilusionado. En realidad que mi amigo era retorcidamente fanático de la literatura, no es que a mi no me guste, solo que no tengo su fanatismo o peor aun, el de mi madre.

-Por cierto, es raro que no vea a Meiling a estas horas….-Trate de decir antes de darme cuenta que Eriol estaba babeando. Si, aquella chica que le gustaba estaba a pocos metros de nosotros. –Idiota, si no quieres que se de cuenta, puedes cerrar la boca…- Mire cualquier otro lado que no fuera donde estaba aquella chica ni mi amigo babeante.

-Puedes callarte!- Dijo con desesperación. –Viene hacia acá- Puso ojos de cachorro abandonado. Rayos, era increíble como aquella chica hacia cambiar tan repentinamente al sujeto que esta aquí a mi lado.

-Hola Hiraguizawa- Escuche una voz muy empalagosa para mi gusto.

-Ah! Daidouji!- Se levanto Eriol para saludar. – ¿Como estas?- Bien, lo que faltaba un lindo y romántico momento, y justamente era mal tercio.

-Hola…- Salude cortamente a la chica. –Bueno Eriol tengo algunos asuntos que atender…- Ahora prácticamente él estaba en deuda conmigo. Si hubiera querido le hubiera hecho pasar alguna vergüenza diciendo cualquier estupidez sobre su niñez, que tenia bastantes para ser honestos.

-Te veo después…-Contestó.

Bueno ahora solo me quedaba perderme entre la universidad y tratar de entretenerme hasta el comienzo de clases y para eso faltaba solo media hora.

-¡Por fin te encontré!- Escuche una voz chillona detrás de mí.

-¿Que sucede?- Rodé mis ojos de nuevo al saber que era Meiling.

-¡Solo quería saludar a mi adorado primo!- Dijo efusivamente.

-Claro…- Contesté sin darle importancia. –Viste a Eriol?-

-Si, esta con una chica- Sonrió burlona. –Eriol si es bastante popular ¿no?-

-Claro… y tu eres su fan numero uno-

-Que rayos dices Shaoran!- Dijo con horror. – ¡Si Eriol creció junto conmigo y eso seria imposible!- Dijo ofendida.

-Bueno… precisamente, creciste conmigo y a mi no me dejas de molestar con el asunto de ser mi novia perfecta- Contesté hábilmente.

-Shaoran!!- Se quejó. – ¡Ven aquí!- Me tambaleó la cabeza molesta.

-¡Deja eso!- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia a este tipo de cosas muy acostumbradas de Meiling.

-Ah! Cierto… ¿acaso te despeinare?- Dijo burlona.

-Demonios Meiling! No molestes!- Realmente ella tenia bastante energía, si alguien sabe donde esta el swicht díganme.

No estaba de humor para las tonterías de Meiling, por que de entre toda la maldita universidad tenia que ser la victima preferida de ella. Seguí mi rumbo, necesitaba un café, a estas horas me sentaba siempre muy bien.

-Pretendes seguirme todo el día?- Dije con molestia.

-Y hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, Shaorancin!- Rió sarcástica. Rodé mis ojos, en verdad donde esta el maldito switch?

-Procura que si lo haces, sea a millones de kilómetros lejos de mi, resulta ser asfixiante…- Ella tomó una bocanada de aire molesta, tratando de contraatacar.

-Un momento…- Se interrumpió así misma al ver que le sonreí divertido. -¿Qué? –Dijo confusa.

-Mira quien viene ahí?- Señale a un sujeto que estaba detrás de ella siempre, molestándola con que estaba enamorado de ella. –Ahí viene tu príncipe azul- Le hice una seña para que se acercara.

-¡Shaoran, Por dios no hagas eso!- Decía inquieta y nerviosa.

-Hey Li!- Saludo y le echo una mirada a Meiling que ahora se encontraba caminando apurada por el pasillo donde habíamos pasado antes.

-Que tal Shiwa!- Salude triunfante. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera buscado desde que llegue a este sujeto. Meiling salió horrizada y él lo notó.

-Pasa algo con Meiling?- Pregunto preocupado.

-No, en realidad…- Mire el pasillo divertido. –Creo que tu presencia la pone nerviosa, supongo que…- Lo mire fijamente. De acuerdo, aquí iba la mía Meiling. –No se si tu le…- Me miraba ansioso por lo que diría.

-Si?- Estaba impaciente y patéticamente loco por Meiling.

-Pues que tu le…- Reía incontrolablemente para mis adentros. –Olvídalo…- Finalice siguiendo mi camino.

-¡¡Pero Li espera!!!-

-Escucha amigo…- Trate de actuar lo mas indignando posible. –Creo que eso es algo muy personal de ella…- Dije dando una palmada en su hombro. Deberían de nominarme al Oscar por esta actuación que resulto más que exitosa, el tipo estaba ilusionado. Sentí pena por el, pero deberán entender que no lo hago por él, si no por mi quedísima y entrañable prima.

-¿Ha… Hablas en serio?- Tartamudeo. Asentí.

-Pero no la presiones mucho. ¿De acuerdo?- No podía aguantar mas soltar una carcajada y en el momento preciso, salió rápidamente detrás de ella.

Ah que bien se sentía reírse y ver a ese idiota creerse semejante cosa. Suspire cansado, esos dos me habían quitado mi tiempo libre matutino y ahora escuchaba el timbre de entrada de fondo.

-Eres un idiota Li Shaoran!- Vi a una Meiling furiosa que me esperaba en la mesa donde me sentaba.

-No entiendo…- Fingí demencia aguantándome las ganas de reírme ahí mismo como un loco. Al parecer aquel chico se creyó total y absolutamente todo que había ido hacer su teatrito con Mei.

-No te hagas Shaoran!- Decía furiosa.

-¿A que te refieres?- No solo yo sabia que estaba furiosa, si no, mi clase entera y a estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra mi.

-Tomen asiento chicos…- Se escuchaba la profesora. Agradezco infinitamente que para mi suerte llegó en el momento justo.

-Sera mejor que vayas a tus clases y me dejes tomar las mías…- Le dije muy calmadamente.

-Esta me las pagas!- Salió aun mas molesta.

Sonreí para mis adentros, si no hubiera llegado la profesora en este preciso momento ella me estuviera "descuartizando" literalmente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Las clases estaban casi por terminar mientras Naoko me explicaba algunas variables para un nuevo diseño, estaba realmente entretenida con la clase por que era una de mis favoritas, habíamos estado armando algunos diseños, cortesía de nuestra profesora Wang, combinación de colores, medidas, alturas y demás.

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase necesitare que tengan listo su diseño- Escribió algunas medidas en el pintarrón, lo que nosotros escribimos en nuestras libretas atentamente. –Esto les será de mucha ayuda para terminar su diseño…- Asentimos ante su comentario.

-Bueno chicas me adelantare un poco para la practica de acuerdo?- Dijo Shia tomando sus cosas.

-Espera, me adelanto contigo, necesito hablar con el entrenador sobre el torneo- Dijo ahora Hikari.

-De acuerdo- Contestamos las demás. –Sakura, vienes con nosotras- Dijo Asuma.

-No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, las alcanzo en la práctica- Contesté. Mientras Hikari y Shia se adelantaban a la practica, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Asuma tendrían que ir a checar algunas materias pendientes que habían tenido últimamente por el trabajo.

-De acuerdo, te vemos en la práctica- Tomoyo me guiñó el ojo. Sonreí ante tal gesto.

Ahora solo me disponía a esperar a que aquel chico apareciera, espero que no olvidara que me tenía que devolver mi agenda. No podía dejarla a merced de un extraño y mucho menos cuando ahí tenía mis cosas más personales.

-Hola Sakura!- Escuche decir tras de mi.

-Ah!... Hola!- Salude al ver tras de mi una figura masculina muy conocida para mi, un antiguo amigo, Yamazaki. Él había sido mi compañero desde la secundaria hasta la preparatoria.

-Es algo raro verte sola por acá…- Sonreí.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Contesté.

-¿O esperas a alguien?- Pregunto mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Si, espero a un chico que…- Fui interrumpida.

-Un chico!- Soltó indiscretamente haciendo que algunos presentes volvieran la mirada hacia nosotros. –Acaso es tu novio!?- Dijo ahora mas asombrado.

-¡No, No!- Trate de callarle apenada. –Espero a un chico de la universidad, acordamos de vernos aquí, perdí mi agenda y él la encontró- Pareció calmarse.

-Ah, ya veo…- Dijo tomando una postura mas cómoda en el asiento. – ¿Sera que puedo acompañarte mientras viene?- Inquirió.

-Si, no importa- Contesté. –En realidad no lo conozco, solo recuerdo como es físicamente- Explique.

-Bueno, entonces con mas razón te acompaño, puede ser que sea un maniático psicópata que intente hacerte algo como pasaba en la edad media cuando…- Lo interrumpí.

-No cambias ¿cierto?- Reí abiertamente.

-Lo dices por que sabes que se avecina mi tan acostumbrada historia ¿verdad?- Sonrió ahora él. –Era divertido ver como pasabas horas escuchándome…-

-En ese entonces era muy inocente…-Contesté divertida.

-Si, ahora me será mas difícil engañarte con mis historias, aunque en realidad no eran mentira del todo- Agregó.

-Pero al menos si la mayoría…- Mire hacia la entrada de la cafetería por todo aquel cuchicheo de algunas chicas.

-Vaya… y aquí tenemos al chico mas popular de la universidad…- Escuche decir a Yamazaki. –No tienes vergüenza eh?- Ante esto alguien le contestó justamente a un lado mío.

-Lo dices como si disfrutara de todo esta comedia…- Contestó el chico que se suponía que tendría mi agenda.

-Ustedes se….- Traté de articular la pregunta pero era mas que obvio.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Completó el chico recién llegado. Realmente era atractivo, se veía mucho mejor en persona que en aquella revista. Anteriormente me había sido imposible verlo bien.

-Li y yo somos compañeros- Contestó Yamazaki. –Nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo pero en este momento somos compañeros de clase…-Sonrió y mire al ambarino que permanecía de pie a mi lado. Realmente era atractivo y el haber recogido mi agenda resultaba ser un gesto lindo de su parte.

-Ah, entiendo…- Dije tratando de salir de mis pensamientos.

-Eres la chica que tontamente perdió algo tan personal como esto no- Se dirigió a mí. Un momento, un disco rayado se escucho de fondo. ¿Había dicho que era lindo? Pues retiro lo dicho, su respuesta mato aquella idea retorcida.

-Y tu eres el entrometido que la recogió y seguramente la leyó!- Contesté retadoramente. Hizo un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Vaya….- Sonrió burlonamente hacia Yamazaki. –Oye amigo, recuérdame no volver a recoger alguna cosa extraviada y mucho menos de esta chiquilla…- Le dijo a mi antiguo amigo.

Que se creía este sujeto, bah! Si mis propias amigas necesitaban un trasplante de cornea, de corazón y de cerebro, como diablos pueden decir que este pedazo de… ¿se puede decir humano? que esta ahora frente a mi sea el chico perfecto, por favor.

-Bueno Yamazaki, me tengo que ir…- Me puse de pie. –Tengo práctica y no quiero retrasarme mas- Dije mirando ahora malhumorada al tipo que tenia frente a mí.

-Esta bien- Contestó. – ¿Vas para las canchas?- Asentí. –Entonces te acompaño, yo tengo práctica también- Agregó. El tipo que me entregó mi agenda me miraba como pidiéndome un gracias por lo menos y lo miré.

-No esperaras que te agradezca por ser el gran chico que se entrometió en mis cosas y peor aun, un grosero de primera- Agregué un tanto grosera.

-No te preocupes…- Contestó el con sarcasmo. –Tendré en cuenta que si encuentro algo, lo tirare a la basura…-

No lo conocía y con esto comenzaba a despreciarlo.

-Vamos chicos, dejen esto aquí, ¿quieren?- Intervino Yamazaki. –Sera mejor que nos vayamos Sakura…- Interrumpió las miradas asesinas que nos lanzábamos. –Li, te veré después…-

-Hasta pronto Yamazaki…- Trató de despedirse. –Procura no juntarte con chiquillas mal agradecidas y groseras…- Finalizó. Yo me volvería contra él mirándolo de la forma que nunca había mirado a alguien en mi vida, no se por que, pero ese chico me había puesto furiosa, me di la vuelta y Yamazaki me detuvo por los hombros.

-Calma Sakura, él es así…- Trató de calmarme. –En realidad es normal en él que use sarcasmo hasta para comer, así que mantente alejada de él…- Explicaba. –Es un buen chico pero también por lo que acabas de presenciar no tiene muchos amigos que digamos, así que solo debiste de agradecerle y punto…-

-Yamazaki!...-Traté de decir ofendida. –Como quieres que haga algo así, si hasta el tipo me habla groseramente y su mirada ni se diga…- Solté de repente como si estuviera torturando aquel sujeto despreciable.

Créanme mi tan linda e inocente conciencia lo estaba torturando lentamente, podría incluso aventarlo del 9º piso de la escuela y sonreiría con satisfacción. Okey, esto sonó de lo mas psicópata, pero era lo que ese tipejo me provocaba.

-Sakura…- Yamazaki me tambaleó un poco para salir de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento… -Atiné a contestar. –Es solo que estaba distraída…-Contesté.

-No te preocupes, solo que tus amigas te están llamando como hace cinco minutos…- Señaló a mi grupo de amigas que gritaban mi nombre efusivamente.

-Ah, ya…- Contesté en forma de agradecimiento. –Gracias por acompañarme, te veo después…- Finalice corriendo hacia mis amigas.

-Era Yamazaki!- Preguntó Naoko sin reservarse su emoción. Si, Naoko estaba enamorada secretamente de mi antiguo amigo, aunque ya no era tan secretamente por que lo sabía yo.

-Debiste de ver como me defendió Naoko…- Solté divertida.

-¿Qué!?- Me miró confundida. -¿A que te refieres?- Acomodó discretamente sus anteojos.

-Me encontré con un tipo de lo mas grosero…- Dije sin dejar de mirarla. –Pero él me salvó como un príncipe salva a una doncella…- Decía divertida. Era obviamente que ella notaba mi tonó burlón.

-Ya veo… así que estas solo jugando…- Dijo ella sacando sus conclusiones.

-No, en realidad no del todo…- Afirme. –Discutí con el cretino de…- Las miré atentas. –Dios! No me miren así que precisamente hablare de su príncipe azul… - Dije con tono de asco.

-Vamos Sakura!...- Dijo impaciente Asuma.

-Bueno… - Lo pensé un poco. –Su queridísimo príncipe azul de chiquero que se convirtió en sapo enseñando lo que en realidad es…-Reí triunfante al ver su semblante. –Un tal Li, resultó ser un patán, cretino, engreído…- Me sobraban palabras para describir el pésimo encuentro.

-Un momento…- Me interrumpió Shia. –¿¡Hablas de Li Shaoran!?- Dijo sorpresivamente. Yo asentí. –Pero si él es todo un caballero- Dijo con emoción.

-¿¡Que!?- Mi grito se escucho hasta Tokio seguramente. –Como puedes decir eso de ese patán…- Realmente no hablábamos del mismo.

-Claro que si, yo lo he tratado, al menos un poco…- Trató de explicar Asuma de nuevo. –Estuvimos en la primaria juntos y era todo un niño prodigio, mejor aun, era un chico tan lindo…- Sentí pena por ella. Le gustaba un cretino de su talla y a ella le salían corazones hasta por los poros a mi pobre y ciega amiga.

-Segura que estas en tus cinco sentidos Asuma?- Las demás rieron.

-¿Sabes algo Sakura?- Intervino Tomoyo. –Por lo poco que sé de ese chico, es que evidentemente es como lo están describiendo ellas…- Me miró titubeante. – ¿Segura que era el mismo chico?-

-Tomoyo, sabes que no bromearía con una cosa de estas…- Contesté. –Sabes que cuando un chico es un patán y cretino como el que acabo de conocer, por desgracia, cuando lo digo, es por que en realdad lo es…-

-Chicas la practica comenzó hace diez minutos- Se escuchó del entrenador. –Si no quieren que su practica termine por el día de hoy de esta manera, será mejor vayan a sus puestos y sigan las instrucciones que les di a sus compañeros-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

No tenía nada interesante que hacer y tener a Meiling detrás de mí intentando asesinarme "literalmente" no resultaba en absoluto divertido. Aquella chica resultó ser tremendamente tonta, pero lo había pensado bien y se había convertido en mi victima. Ahora me tocaba a mi, ahora seria el verdugo y no la victima como lo era de Eriol y de Meiling.

Seguí a Yamazaki y a aquella chica que caminaba pausadamente, era lenta en verdad, mi compañero parecía decirle una de sus tantas historias y ella parecía perdida en el ciberespacio, miraba tontamente hacia un lado sin percatarse que yo iba detrás.

-Parecerá divertido hacerlo de esta manera…- Me dije a mi mismo viendo como aquella conversaba con sus amigas, decidí acercarme un poco, parecía que la conversación era interesante.

-Bueno… - Traté de no ser identificado –Su queridísimo príncipe azul de chiquero que se convirtió en sapo enseñando lo que en realidad es…- Decía. –Un tal Li, resultó ser un patán, cretino, engreído…- Decía. Un momento, hablaban de mí. Esto resulto ser mas interesante, como esa chica podía decir eso de mi, sin siquiera conocerme.

Me escabullí viendo por un lado la práctica de hombres y del otro lado práctica de tenis de las chicas. Tome asiento de entre las gradas, identificándola a lo lejos. Una de las tantas pelotas que había lanzado fallidamente llegó hacia mí y sonreí con sarcasmo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Espetó.

-Observo que juegas peor que un bebé…- Decía con el mismo tono. –Mi abuela bien podría jugar muchísimo mejor que tu- Le mande una mirada siniestra.

-Claro no…- Contestó tranquilamente aunque no podía ocultar que estaba ofendida por mi lindo comentario. –Dame la pelota…- Me miro de reojo haciendo gesto arrogante.

-¿Se supone que tendría que dártela?- Fruncí mi ceño.

-No te pregunte si querías hacerlo…- Cruzo sus brazo. –Estoy ordenando que me la des-

-Bueno, como había dicho antes…- Ahora fui yo quien cambio su semblante a uno arrogante. –No recogería nada que no fuera de mi incumbencia y mucho menos viniendo de ti- Me encaro. –Y también dije que lo tiraría a la basura- Finalice. Su rostro estaba ocultando que en verdad estaba furiosa y ante esto yo sonreí tranquilamente.

-Dámela…- Ordenó.

-De acuerdo…- Contesté observando a lo lejos como una de sus amigas me sonrió. –Ahí la tienes…- Lance la pelota a su amiga. – ¿Contenta?- Tome mi camino entre las gradas. Sentí un golpe en mi espalda y repare en mirar al culpable.

-Gracias…- Escuche decir de ella. Me había lanzado su raqueta.

-Eres…- Traté de decir.

-¡Un encanto!- Contestó triunfante. Nadie se había comportado así conmigo, y cuando digo nadie, en realidad es nadie. Todo el mundo me veía como el niño prodigio, cosa con lo que tenía fama desde que recuerdo y justamente ahora venia esa mocosa entrometida.

-Eres patética…- Respondí por lo bajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

La práctica había terminado y Yukito no vendría por mi a la universidad esta vez. Según me había dicho la noche anterior que tendría que trabajar todo el día y que le era imposible verme pero que haría lo posible por ir a mi casa después del trabajo.

Esta vez me tocaría irme sola a casa, estaba realmente cansada y mis piernas no respondían muy bien por el cansancio, suspire muy hondo tratando con eso relajar mis pulmones y ahí fue, solo que estuve a punto de asfixiarme al ver cierto chico que me comenzaba a molestar.

-Asi que nos vemos de nuevo eh…- Dijo con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Por desgracia…- Resople. –Escucha, lejos de todo esto no quiero ningún problema con nadie ¿de acuerdo?- Traté de decirle que no estaba de ánimos para tonterías.

-De acuerdo…- Asintió. –Yo tampoco quiero enemigos por ninguna parte…- Decía caminando a mi lado. –En realidad no es que me moleste, por que hasta cierto punto resulta divertido no?- Me miro fijamente y no pude evitar apartar mi mirada.

-Supongo…- Contesté casi automáticamente, como si las palabras salieran por si solas.

-No pretendo ser tu amigo ni nada por el estilo… -Decía pausadamente. –Solo que nadie me había tratado como tú lo haces hasta ahora…- Se escuchaba sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Asi es, nadie ha sido tan cretino como tu…- Contesté divertida.

-Puede que hasta el momento no hayas conocido mas encanto que el mío- Rió. –Pero créeme que yo nunca había conocido a alguien tan patética y tonta como tu…- Dijo haciendo que yo dejara de sonreír y frunciera mi ceño.

-Claro…- Rodé mis ojos. Y el tipo no quería enemigos. –Bueno, supongo que eso pasa cuando estas cercas ¿no?- Dije tratando de contraatacar sin muchas fuerzas de seguirle la pelea pero era mi orgullo el que estaba en juego. –Uno se vuelve el reflejo tuyo…-

-Creí que no estabas de humor para tonterías- Agregó.

-Y el que te conteste de esta manera no quiere decir que ahora no lo este…- Contesté.

-Bueno pati, ten cuidado al cruzar las calles y no saques a relucir tu estupidez…- Dijo en forma de despedida.

-¿Paty?- Dije confundida. –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y la estúpida soy yo e…- Echo una carcajada.

-Si quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo patética que eres, por mi no hay problema, yo trato de ayudarte diciéndote pati…- Finalizó siguiendo su rumbo.

Demonios quien se creía que era, le había dicho claramente que no estaba para tonterías. Llegue a mi casa y como era lo usual, ni mi padre, ni mi hermano estaban aun en casa así que me recosté en el sofá como era lo acostumbrado y prendí el televisor tratando de descansar.

A estas horas nunca había nada interesante, solo noticias y en realidad no estaba muy acostumbrada a verlas, así que cambie una y otra vez de canal hasta que me detuve en uno donde salía una pasarela.

-Estos diseños son geniales!- Dije entusiasmada. Y es que aquellos diseños eran inexplicablemente geniales.

Trate de llamar a Tomoyo para que los viera pero en su móvil marcaba ocupado. Demonios, ella debería de verlos, muy aparte de que su madre fuera diseñadora, siempre habíamos admirado los diseños de otros que realmente tenían talento.

Hoy había sido un día algo agotador, sobre todo por aquel chico que apenas conocía y me trataba como una total idiota, pareciera como si me conociera desde siempre y venia y se le ocurría tratarme de lo mas confianzudo posible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Sin duda alguna hoy había aprovechado de cierto modo el día, lo curioso es que lo había aprovechado molestando a aquella chica que apenas si pude conocerla hoy. Recién llegando a casa, mi hermana menor me recibió como era lo acostumbrado, con un abrazo asfixiante y una sonrisa que podría hacer marear a cualquiera.

-Shaoran!!- Se abalanzó sobre mi espalda.

-¿Que novedades me tienes?- Inquirí sabiendo que dentro de lo acostumbrado, estaba aun mas emocionada de lo común.

-¡Ay hermanito!...- Sonrió mirando y volviendo con su abrazo asfixiante.

-¿Es bueno o malo…?- La mire impaciente.

-¡Nuestros padres aprobaron el casamiento de Fuutie!- Dijo emocionada tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Que?- Atiné a decir.

-¡Si! ¡Fuutie se casa!- Decía mas emocionada que anteriormente. – ¿¡¡No es maravilloso Shao!!? Al fin ella podrá casarse y ser feliz como siempre soñó…- Decía bailando de un lado a otro llevando entre sus brazos un florero que encontró a su paso.

-Pero ¿que fue lo que sucedió?- Decía aun sorprendido. A mi madre nunca le pareció un "buen partido" para ella. –En realidad ¿hablas en serio?- Decía atónito.

-¡¡Si Shaoran!!!- Contestó sin dejar de bailar.

-Vaya…- Resople aun extrañado. –Me alegro mucho por Fuutie, en realidad ama a Shin…- Dije tratando de procesar lo que mi hermana me había dicho.

-Si, hace un momento llamó para darme la noticia y yo he corrido hacia a ti apenas enterándome!- Se dejo caer en uno de los sofá una vez que estuvimos en la sala.

Realmente esto me resultaba bastante extraño, decía mucho el que mi madre lo hubiera aceptado cuando duro casi cuatro años interponiéndose en su relación, haciendo sufrir a mi hermana de un modo que nunca lo creí de mi propia madre.

-¿Vendrá hoy para almorzar?- Inquirí.

-Si, espero que venga con Shin para felicitarlos- Sonrió felizmente.

Algo me decía que esto no estaba del todo bien, y es que no miento cuando digo que es sumamente extraño.

-Los esperare entonces hasta el almuerzo, necesito descansar al menos un poco hasta entonces…- Dije ahora retomando mi camino y subiendo a mi habitación.

-Cuando lleguen iré a avisarte- Escuché decir.

Fuutie me preocupaba y Shin también, eran polos totalmente opuestos, una de las razones por las cuales mi madre se había interpuesto desde el principio en su relación. Él nunca ocultó a mi madre su buen gusto por el arte y su deseo por ser un artista reconocido, Fuutie en cambio aspiraba ser empresaria reconocida como lo eran mis padres, cuestión que hizo a mi madre dudar de las capacidades de Shin.

_**~~~~Flash back ~~~~~**_

-Nunca aceptaré que ese joven solo aspire a ser un pintor- Decía mi madre molesta.

-Pero madre, entienda por favor, lo que existe entre nosotros es verdadero…- Trataba de explicarse Fuutie.

-Ese joven no es de tu altura, ni mucho menos de tu clase hija mía…- Decía rigurosamente. –Debes de entender que veo por tu futuro, podrás enamorarte de otro joven, hay bastantes jóvenes que son adecuados para ti, que te den el futuro que te mereces…- Mi hermana lloraba incontrolablemente.

-Madre, él puede superarse, su familia es muy buena y reconocida también…- Se defendía a duras penas.

-Ustedes no podrán vivir solamente de un amor que tal vez dentro de poco pueda acabar, después de derrochar tu dinero, hija mía, entiende…-

-Pero madre…- Sus rodillas flaquearon haciéndola caer.

-Lo he dicho Fuutie, no quiero que vuelvas a encontrarte con ese joven, por tu bien, por su bien y el de todos nosotros…- Decía ahora cortamente. –No pienso discutir mas este asunto, he dicho que no apruebo su relación y obedecerás lo que te he mandado…- Salió del estudio con el rostro tenso.

-Fuutie…- Dijo Fanren lastimosamente al ver su estado. –Debes de tranquilizarte, enfrentando a mi madre jamás lograras nada- Trató de levantarla.

-Pero esta juzgando a Shin, si ni siquiera lo conoce…- Trataba de secar sus propias lágrimas.

-Deberías de esperar algún tiempo, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas, Fuutie, eres hermosa y no vale la pena que estés así por este asunto…- Dijo ahora Shiefa.

-Shiefa…- Trataba de calmar su llanto. –Como es que puedes decir eso…- Al hacer ahora yo acto de presencia se abrazo a mí. –¡¡Shaoran!!-

-Fuutie…- Claramente los que estábamos presentes e incluso mi madre podía darse cuenta que jamás había estado ella así. –Debes de tranquilizarte…- Acaricie su espalda en forma de consuelo. -¿Hablaste ya con mi padre?- Dije tratándole de dar alguna oportunidad.

-No…- Musitó ella. –Pero mi madre ha dicho que él tampoco lo aprueba…-

-Deberías intentar hablar con él, no perderías nada con intentarlo, sabes que mi padre es consentidor y estricto gracias a mi madre, pero…- Titubee. –Trataré de hablar con él…- Me miro inmediatamente y no hacia falta que dijera palabra alguna para saber que eso le había dado un hilo de esperanza.

-¿En verdad harías eso por mi Shaoran?- Me miraba esperanzada. No quería que se pusiera así por que lo más probable era que no consiguiera nada, pero no quería verla en ese estado.

-Si, lo hare…- Contesté nervioso. A mis dieciséis años no era algo fácil.

_**~~~~~Fin del Flash back~~~~~~**_

Espero que esta vez sea algo bueno, por que si es verdad que aprobaron su casamiento lo mas probable era que mi madre estuviera planeando algo y muy seriamente.

-Shaoran mi madre ha llegado…- Anunció ahora Feimei. –Requiere de tu presencia…- Agregó.

-Aun no estoy listo… -Traté de excusarme.

-Anunciare que estas en la ducha, así que disimula al menos entrando…- Entendiendo que no me agradaba lo que estaba pasando.

-De acuerdo…- Asentí. –Gracias, en un momento estoy abajo…- Contesté preparando mis cosas.

-Solo date prisa…-

No quedaba duda alguna, algo raro estaba pasando, mi madre visiblemente estaba planeando algo y a lo que estaba suponiendo no era nada bueno. En cuestión de minutos me encontré con la cara seria de mi madre que esperaba en la sala junto con mis otras tres hermanas, si, faltaba Fuutie.

-Tardaste…- Dijo mi madre con su muy ya propia seriedad.

-Lo siento madre…- Me disculpe solo de dientes para afuera, la verdad era que no me importaba mucho y solo lo hacia en señal del respeto que le tenia, por que si por mi fuera me hubiera tomado mi tiempo.

-He convocado a tus hermanas y a ti también…- Comenzó a decir tomando asiento e indicándome que hiciera lo mismo.

-Madre….- Interrumpió Fanren que era la menor de las mujeres.

-No he terminado Fanren, así que no te he permitido que hables…- Dijo severamente haciendo que mi hermana bajara la mirada.

-Lo siento madre…- Se disculpó ahora ella.

-El asunto que debemos de tratar como familia es…- Titubeo. –Sobre su hermana Fuutie…- Nos miro a todos esperando al menos algún gesto por respuesta. –Ella no volverá a esta casa…- El silencio se hizo incomodo y nos miramos sorpresivos.

-¿¡Que esta diciendo madre!?- Dijo repentinamente Fanren.

-Aun no he terminado…-

-Madre, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero esto no es una situación que se tome a la ligera…- Me atreví a intervenir. –Mi padre aun no esta…-

-Precisamente…- Dirigió su mirada hacia mi. –Hemos conversado esto tu padre, Fuutie, ese joven y yo…- Se reincorporó. –Hemos decidido que Fuutie haga lo que ha decidido, pero siendo así no podrá ser parte de esta familia…- Mis hermanas perdieron su semblante e incluso Feimei casi se desmaya.

-¿¡Que esta pasando madre!?- Intervine de nuevo con preocupación. Sabia que las cosas no serian buenas.

-Ella eligió a ese joven en vez de elegir a su propia familia y nosotros le demostraremos que la queremos, como ella así lo manifiesta, que el no estar a favor de sus deseos es muestra de que no la queremos, así que si así ella lo ha decidido…-

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible madre!- Intervino ahora Shiefa. – ¡Ella será siempre de la familia!.... es nuestra hermana, es incluso su propia hija, madre como es posible que las cosas hayan llegado a…-

-¡Esto no se discute más!- Levantó la voz molesta. –No estoy pidiendo su permiso, estoy comunicando la decisión que fue tomada por la propia Fuutie, ella decidió quedarse con ese joven, llevando como consecuencia dejar de pertenecer a esta familia…- Se puso en pie con la mirada en alto. –De antemano les comunico también que he dado ordenes que no se le reciba en casa ni sus llamadas tampoco, de llegar a enterarme que ustedes rompen lo que se les ha ordenado serán reprendidos… - Finalizó azotando la puerta molesta.

Sabia que no estaban las cosas bien, esto había sido peor de lo que esperaba, este era el limite, yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se le hiciera eso a mi propia hermana, yo no aceptaría de ninguna manera lo dicho por mi madre, jamás lo aceptaría.

-¿¡Shaoran a donde vas!?- Inquirió Feimei con preocupación al ver mi semblante furioso.

-A buscar a mi hermana…- Contesté.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor anímense a dejar review las personitas que lo leen, es sumamente saber lo que opinan.

Quiero agradecer los reviews y que hayan leído este y el capitulo anterior.

Las cosas no serán fáciles para el pobre Shaoran. Por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero recibir ansiosa sus comentarios y que cualquier cosa, queja, sugerencia etc… me lo hagan saber ¿de acuerdo?

¡Gracias!

Katsumi00


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, únicamente del mero entretenimiento, los personajes no pertenecen como ya lo saben, excepto los que no pertenecen al anime o al manga._

_**~~~~~~Amor Inesperado~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Por Katsumi00**_

_-----__**3º Capitulo**__-------_

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Estando en mi habitación me recosté en mi cama, la luz de la luna se colaba de entre mi ventana y en la casa todo era silencio, mire el techo como si fuera la única cosa interesante en el mundo, nada en ese momento me hacia distraerme lo suficiente como para quitarme el sueño. Solo esperaba la llamada de Yukito y era lo que a duras penas me mantenía despierta.

Miré una y otra vez mi celular, pero nada. Sonreí al ver una fotografía de nosotros, había sido un día divertido. Nuestra relación había comenzado si apenas hace 8 meses. Aquel retrato me hizo pensar en como fue después de ser novios. Así, recordando el momento mis ojos se sintieron aun mas pesados de lo que hubiera pensado y sin mas remedio los cerré.

-Mounstruo…- Escuche decir de mi hermano con su tan inconfundible tono burlón.

-Que quieres…- Contesté entre sueños. Trataba de despertar pero realmente sentir las sabanas y mi cuerpo sobre el colchón al menos cinco minutos mas se sentía realmente bien.

-Por tu bien, será mejor que despiertes…- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

_Okey_. Unos cinco minutos mas no le haría mal a nadie ¿o si?

-Sakura, te deje el desayuno en la mesa…- Escuché decir de mi padre a forma de despedida.

Que bien se siente esto. Desayuno preparado para cuando despierte.

_Un momento…._

¿¡Que me deja el desayuno preparado!? ¿¡Mi padre!?

Desperté como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en carne propia.

-¡Papá!- Grité desesperada. No, no habían sido cinco minutos. Habían sido veinte.

_¡Maldición!._

_¡Maldición!. _

¡Si! Por milésima vez debí de hacerle caso a mi hermano.

-¡Touya!- Gritaba como toda una loca desesperada, buscaba a todo mundo.

Como pude me vestí. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, tome solo un pan tostado que estaba en la mesa y tome un gran sorbo del jugo. Okey. Mis cosas parecían en orden, salí corriendo, y a lo que "literalmente" podría llamar "volando" a la universidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Tenia que ir a la universidad y tenia los ojos y el cuerpo visiblemente cansados, no pude conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, después de haber salido a buscar a mi hermana, Shiefa, que era la mayor salió a detenerme, diciendo que no era la forma correcta y que seria mejor esperar.

Rayos, era mi hermana, no podía estar esperando a recibir una noticia aun peor que la anterior. Fanren, que era la menor se la paso llorando toda la noche y yo no pude mas que escuchar su llanto. Feimei esperaba en el teléfono por si había alguna llamada de parte de Fuutie, pero no, no había noticia de ella ni de Shin y para colmo, mi madre se comportaba de lo más normal.

-Shaoran, es hora de que vayas a la universidad…- Escuche decir de Shiefa.

-Lo se, no soy un bebé…- Contesté malhumorado.

-Entonces no te comportes como uno…- Contestó ella notando mi estado de animo.

-Shaoran…- Musitó Fanren que se la había pasado abrazada a mi toda la noche.

-Fanren, tranquila, solo muévete un poco…- La moví para poder levantarme. –Necesito ir a la Universidad…-

-No, no te vayas tu también…- Era como una niña pequeña. De entre mis hermanas era la mas… Sensible por así decirlo.

-Tengo que ir a la universidad…-Contesté sacándola de mi lado.

-Fanren, déjalo ir…- Ordenó Shiefa.

-No quieras comportante como ella…- Agregué visiblemente refiriéndome hacia la mujer que se dice ser mi madre. Si, en este momento estoy molesto con ella, por su poca sensibilidad hacia sus propias hijas. Precisamente ahora, me daba cuenta que los animales tenían mas instinto maternal que ella misma.

-Basta con esto Shaoran…- Contestó elevando su tono de voz.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías…- La ignoré saliendo hacia mi habitación.

Necesitaba tener noticias de mi hermana, Fuutie había sido la mas maternal y madura de entre mis cuatro hermanas, siempre era la que me defendía por cualquier estupidez que hicieran mis padres o incluso mis hermanas mismas.

Bajando las escaleras me encontré con Wei, que me esperaba con una charola y en ella fruta y jugo.

-Muy buenos días, joven Li…- Saludó.

-Buenos días Wei…- Contesté arreglando mi camisa.

-Deberá desayunar antes de ir a la uni…- Lo interrumpí.

-Gracias, pero lo necesitan mas mis hermanas…- Contesté intentando no ser grosero.

-Usted también lo necesita Joven Li…- Insistió.

-Me tengo que ir…- Contesté cerrando la puerta y subiendo a mi auto.

En ese preciso momento nada parecía bueno, menos viniendo de mi madre. Llegando a la universidad no me apetecía hacer nada, pero cualquier cosa era mejor estando fuera de casa, el ambiente se había vuelto sombrío y estresante.

-Ey Li…- Escuche la voz de Eriol.

-No estoy de humor…- Contesté al verlo acercarse.

-¿Qué pasó ahora…?- Inquirió.

-Nada que te importe…- No quería si quiera saber que era lo que pasaría una vez apareciendo la magnifica presencia de Meiling.

-Estamos enojados eh…- Dijo sin prestar atención.

-No molestes…- Fruncí mi ceño lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.

-Vamos Li…- Se detuvo. –Cuéntame que pasa, soy tu amigo…-

-Supongo que en cuanto llegue Meiling lo sabrás, eso si acaso no te lo ha dicho ya…-

-Crees que si lo supiera te lo estuviera preguntando…-

-Ya, solo no molestes, estoy seguro que no habrá nada mejor a que te lo cuente Meiling…- Lo miré de reojo. –Con ella no te perderás de ningún detalle, así que mejor pregúntaselo a ella…-

-De acuerdo…- Se detuvo. –Ya entendí que ni siquiera quieres tocar el tema…- Eso se escuchaba mejor. Entendiendo eso al menos lo tendría menos horas fastidiando.

Intenté localizar a mi hermana llamándole a su móvil. Era imposible. Mandaba al buzón de llamadas y eso hacia fastidiarme aun mas.

¿¡Como demonios sabré que es lo que pasa!?. Si esta bien, o que necesite cualquier cosa. Sentí un golpe en mi espalda.

Definitivamente esto no parecía mejorar mi animo. Alguien tremendamente estúpido tropezó conmigo.

-De…- Me interrumpí al ver quien era el responsable a quien debería de ameritar esto.

-Lo sie…- Se interrumpió la chica al verme.

-Parece ser que después de todo ya es costumbre la tuya ¿no?- Solté con sarcasmo.

-¿Tu de nuevo?- Me lanzó una mirada desganada.

-Debería de ser yo quien dijera eso…- Contesté. –Simplemente eres Pate…-

-Me llamo Kinomoto y no tengo tiempo para tonterías…- Puso las manos en su cintura. –Voy retrasada así que si puedes quitar tu tan mal formado cuerpo te lo agradecería mas que nunca…- Contestó ella esperando cualquier movimiento mío.

Bueno había dicho que no estaba de humor, pero cuando esta chica se te pone en frente no es como si la dejaras pasar desapercibida y mucho menos cuando ella se pone a decir tontería y media.

-Deberías de darte cuenta que es como si llevaras un maldito letrero en la frente que dice: _"Soy Idiota"…_- Me miró mucho mas malhumorada de lo que la había visto antes. Al parecer no era el único que no estaba de humor.

-Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que perder mi tiempo contigo…- Contestó haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Es mutuo…- Contesté. Corrió apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Sin proponérmelo seguía caminando hacia mi aula de clases. Al cruzar por uno de los jardines pude ver a lo lejos la silueta de Meiling que era inconfundible y en este momento no estaba como para soportarla.

Seguí pero por otro lado, siempre habría otras opciones para llegar a mi respectivo salón. Mi móvil timbró repentinamente.

-Fuutie!- Contesté. -¿Estas bien?-

-Shao…- Escuché su voz casi en un susurro.

-Fuutie! ¿¡Qué es lo que esta pasando!?- Agregué con desesperación.

-Tranquilo…- Como siempre, ella era la más conciliadora y maternal de entre mis cuatro hermanas. –Todo esta bien…-

-No, no están bien…- La interrumpí. –No me trates como a un chiquillo, mi madre ya nos anunció lo sucedido y dio ordenes estrictas sobre…- Traté de explicarme pero fui ahora interrumpido por ella.

-Lo se, supuse que mi madre se los diría para este entonces…- Escuchaba atentamente. –Como sabrás, mi casamiento con Shin se llevará a cabo y muy ajeno a las ordenes de mi madre…- Explicaba con determinación. –No es que quiera corromper las ordenes de mi…- Se interrumpió así misma. –Es decir… que ustedes desobedezcan sus ordenes, no es lo que quiero, recibí tu mensaje de hace un momento, sabia que tu y mis hermanas estarían preocupados después de saber mi decisión…-

-Si, pero debes saber también que pase lo que pase tendrás nuestro apoyo- Me apresuré a decir.

-Lo se…- Pude escuchar como su voz se quebraba por cuestión de segundos. –Quiero que sepas y se los hagas saber a mis hermanas, que siempre muy a pesar de que me hayan exiliado de la familia…- Su voz volvió a quebrarse. –Ustedes siempre serán mis hermanos…-

-Dime en donde estas…-

-No, lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así por un momento…- Fruncí mi ceño. –Tendrás noticias de mi Shao, eso te lo puedo asegurar, Shin y yo estamos con los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio y sus padres nos están ayudando también…-

-Por favor, cualquier cosa solo dímelo…-

-Gracias Shao…- Suspiré al menos un poco mas tranquilo. –Dile a mis hermanas que las quiero…- Sabia que Fuutie estaba llorando por mas que lo tratara de ocultar. Me sentía un tanto intranquilo de saber por lo que estaba pasando mi propia hermana, pero sabía que Shin cuidaría de ella como se debe.

-Cuídate mucho Fuutie, cualquier cosa llámame ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias, cuídate también Shao, te quiero…- Se escucho silencio. –Te llamaré después- Colgó.

_¡Rayos!_

Sabía por lo que mi hermana estaría pasando, sabia que había amargura en ella por dejar a su familia, se sentía culpable, pero por otra parte se sentía decidida y firme al haber escogido a Shin. La apoyaría siempre muy a pesar de las órdenes de mi madre y lo había decidido desde que vi su rostro indiferente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Toqué la puerta apenada. Sabía que la profesora había ya iniciado sus clases.

-Adelante…- Escuche responder de ella.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Hice una reverencia. Ella asintió y me indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Qué paso esta vez Sakura?- Escuche decir detrás mío.

-Me quede dormida…- Susurré contestándole a Shia.

-Tomoyo aun no llega…- Agregó. Miré su lugar vacio.

-¿Dónde esta?- Inquirí ahora mirándola de reojo.

-Aun no se, pero supongo que su madre la llamó…- Explicaba escondiendo su rostro en mi espalda para no ser descubierta. –Esta mañana había llegado ya a la escuela, pero tuvo que regresar a los cinco minutos después…- Explicó.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- Me atreví a preguntar ahora en un tono normal.

-No lo se, en el receso la llamaré….-

-No, déjalo así, yo lo hare…- Contesté algo preocupada.

-Espero que hayan puesto toda su atención en todo este ejercicio, en especial usted señorita Kinomoto que se dio el placer de llegar tarde…- Me recriminó la profesora abiertamente haciendo que mis compañeros me miraran.

_¡Con un demonio! ¿Acaso nadie a llegado tarde a clases alguna vez en su vida?_

Necesitaba distraerme en al menos la clase por que no resultaba nada agradable tener que estar aguantando las miradas de mis compañeros que notablemente me hacían sentir sumamente incomoda.

-Bueno jóvenes, tendremos el parcial este jueves…- Anunció. –Es por eso que era necesario que pusieran atención a este ejercicio por que vendrá en el examen algo muy similar…-

_Bien._

Pues no había entendido absolutamente nada. Me quedaba resignarme o estudiar.

_¡Grandioso!_

Bueno al menos no podría quejarme, Tomoyo siempre se encargaba de ayudarme con este tipo de cosas, en especial con esta clase que la maestra solía ser de repente algo estricta con sus tareas y practicas. Por el momento podía estar tranquila por que tenia a mis demás amigas aunque en especial a Naoko que era la mas dedicada del grupo y siempre entendía absolutamente todo.

-Estudien para el segundo parcial, jóvenes…- Sonrió antes de irse y dirigirme una mirada que decía mas que las palabras que hubiera podido decir. –Suerte…- Finalizó.

-No te preocupes Sakura…- Escuche decir de Asuma.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos…- Agregó Naoko.

-Gracias chicas…- Suspire aliviada y agradeciendo tenerlas siempre a mi lado cuando mas las necesitaba.

-Deberíamos de ponernos de acuerdo para estudiar juntas y mas aun cuando Tomoyo no vino hoy…- Reparó Hikari.

-Si, tienes razón…- Contesté. –Creo que será mejor llamarla ahora…-Abrí mi celular.

_No._

_No._

¡Yukito había llamado la noche anterior! Por la prisa de esta mañana ni siquiera me tome la mínima molestia de revisar mi celular. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de ayer y otras cinco de hoy.

-Ahora vuelvo chicas…- Anuncie a mis amigas antes de salir del salón. Debía apresurarme si no quería retrasarme de nuevo para la próxima clase y aun todavía quedaba hablar con Tomoyo.

Iba a paso apresurado fuera del salón.

-Kinomoto, pero a donde va?- Inquirió el profesor de la siguiente clase topándomelo en pleno pasillo.

-Ah! Creo que me llaman en la dirección- Mentí. –Supongo que hay algún asunto por arreglar y justamente lo buscaba a usted para pedirle permiso…- Puse ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Uhmm… Ya veo…- Me observó cuidadosamente. –De acuerdo… en cuanto se desocupe en la dirección vaya a clases…-

-¡Gracias!- Contesté simulando que iba a la dirección. Ahora podía tomarme mi tiempo.

El profesor no parecía muy convencido pero siempre que ponía mi cara de cachorro, siempre los profesores caían, y hasta cierto punto me sentía culpable por eso, pero la verdad es que no me importaba mucho y tratándose de la dirección, el profesor jamás podría negarse.

Por fin llegue a lo que llamaría escondite. Esta mas que claro que no era del todo, solo me ocultaba para que el profesor no se le ocurriera salir de improviso y me viera hablando por teléfono.

"_Deje su mensaje después del tono… Beep"_

_¡Demonios!_

Lo tiene apagado. Intenté unas siete veces más y conseguía lo mismo. La grabación resultaba ser molesta después de tantos intentos. Resolví llamar a Tomoyo.

-¿Diga?- Contestó una voz no muy familiar para mi.

-Ah… Lo siento…-Contesté de una forma estúpida. –Creo que me equivoque…-

-No, espere, ¿Llama a la señorita Daidouji?- Creo que la respuesta era mas que obvia.

-Si…-

-Quiere dejar algún mensaje para la señorita?-

-Ah, bueno…- Esto me confundió un poco. ¿Quién se suponía que era la mujer que contestaba en lugar de mi mejor amiga?

-La señorita esta ocupada en este momento pero puede dejar su mensaje y en cuanto me sea posible se lo comunicare…- Explicó. Bueno al menos esto cobraba sentido.

-Ah, entiendo, no se moleste…- Contesté intentando sonar lo mas paciente. –En realidad solo marque para saber si estaba bien…- Explique.

-Entiendo. La señorita Daidouji esta en perfectas condiciones, supongo que llama por su ausencia en la Universidad, pero no debe preocuparse la Señora Daidouji mandó un comunicado al director y se le justificarán las faltas…-

Bueno al menos podía estar tranquila por ese lado, ella estaba bien. Aunque debo confesar que me carcomía la curiosidad de saber por que algo tan repentino.

-Gracias, solo era eso, la llamaré mas tarde…- Dije a forma de despedida.

-Hasta pronto Señorita Kinomoto, que tenga un buen día…-

Okey. La mujer estaba al tanto de quien era ¿No? Quiero pensar, por que Tomoyo me tiene registrada así, o existe la posibilidad que sea alguien conocido.

Era bueno saber que Tomoyo estaba bien y que por lo que podía entender, estaba con su madre, así que no podría estar mejor que con ella. Seguí con mis pensamientos pero ahora sobre mi problema de comunicación con Yukito.

"_Deje su mensaje después del tono… Beep"_

¿Dije que resultaba ser solo molesto? Resultaba ser hasta incluso en este momento una gran patada en el hígado escuchar ahora por milésima vez dicha grabación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran…- Chillaba Meiling.

-No hace falta que lo digas…- Contesté notablemente sin ánimos.

-Shaoran, en verdad lo siento…-

-No sigas con esto Mei, esto ya ha sido suficiente ¿De acuerdo?- Me miró fijamente. –Hablo en serio, no quiero seguir escuchando esto, ha sido suficiente…-

-Se que te incomoda que haga esto Shao, pero quiero que también sepas que en verdad lo siento…- Cruzó sus brazos. –Fuutie es mi prima y la aprecio mucho al igual que a tus hermanas…-

-Oye Li…- Intervino Eriol.

-Tengo suficiente con Meiling, créeme…- Agregué antes de que comenzará también su discurso. Sabia que lo sentían de verdad, pero no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que ha sido suficiente.

-De acuerdo…- Escuche por lo bajo. –Tomate tu tiempo…- Guardo sus pertenencias en lo que era su morral. –Vamos Mei…-

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto que Eriol fuera mi mejor amigo, me conocía más que a nadie aparte de Meiling, pero incluso era mas reconfortante saber que me comprendía tanto como para quitármela de encima.

Me quede recostado bajo uno de los tantos arboles de los jardines de la universidad, estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro con prisa para llegar a sus clases, claramente ya habían terminado las mías.

No muy lejos pude reconocer a la chica que ya se estaba siendo costumbre tropezar con ella a diario. Se sentó también bajo un árbol al igual que yo y no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Es maldición o algo así?- Al parecer no me escucho. –Si que eres idiota…- Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella.

-¿Tu de nuevo?- Se sobresaltó al verme. Sin duda alguna estaba navegando en su mundo por que ni siquiera fue buena para percatarse que alguien –claramente era yo- se acercaba a ella.

-Supongo que será algo así como la maldición de los idiotas…- Contesté.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Miraba repetidamente su celular.

-Supongo que te pasa algo ¿No es así?- Me senté a su lado. –Parece que hoy estas mas distraída que otros días…-

-Claro que no…- Replicó ella. –Estoy ocupada, solo eso…- Miró de nuevo su teléfono.

-Ah… Ya…- Contesté sin prestarle mucha atención a su respuesta.

-¡Shao!- Gritaron a lo lejos.

_¡Dios! _

_¡No!_

_¿Por qué?_

-Shao!- Seguían gritando efusivamente hasta que sentí como estrujaban mi cuello y espalda.

-¿Quieres decirme que haces aquí?-

-Shao!...- Se interrumpió Fanren. -¿Es ella tu novia?- La miró de arriba abajo y sonriendo tontamente. –Pero eres realmente linda!- Se abalanzó ahora contra ella.

-Basta- La frené. -¿A que has venido?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió ignorándome descaradamente.

-Hola…- Contestó ella tratando de responder con el poco aire que podía respirar a duras penas por el abrazo asfixiante que le propino Fanren. –Soy Kinomoto Sakura…- Contestó ahora con un semblante casi morado.

-¡Basta!- La tomé desprevenida quitándosela de encima. -¿Qué demonios quieres?- Agregué perdiendo la paciencia y tornándome en un gesto serio, haciéndole entender que dejara sus tonterías.

-De acuerdo…- Bajo la mirada. –Siento causar problemas Shao, pero…- Miró esperanzada a la chica. –Es sobre Fuutie…- Se reincorporó tomando ahora con seriedad el asunto, haciendo que mi atención fuera total hacia ella.

-¿Qué paso?-

-He tratado de comunicarme con ella y…- Titubeó.

-¿Qué?- Dije perdiendo cada vez la paciencia.

-Pude comunicarme con ella, me contó que habló contigo también…- Asentí. –Le pedí que nos viéramos en algún lugar, quiero verla…- Aquella chica, Kinomoto, comprendió que no era un asunto simple.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer…-Se puso en pie. –Tengo que irme…- Se dirigió hacia mi hermana. –Nos vemos pronto…- Dijo a forma de despedida sonriéndole a Fanren.

-Gracias, hasta luego…- La detuvo repentinamente por el brazo. –Eres linda en verdad, me alegro que sean novios…- Ella puso su semblante desfallecedor y yo le propine un buen coscorrón a mi hermana por su estupidez.

-No es nada mío, así que déjala ir…- Dije molesto. Me importaba más el tema de mi hermana que las tonterías que estaba haciendo Fanren.

-Él tiene razón…- Contestó ella sutilmente. –Debo irme…- Soltó el agarre de Fanren. –Espero verte pronto…- Bueno, la chica era educada ¿no?

Una vez que ella se fue mi hermana no dudo en agregar.

-Es linda en verdad, Shao…- Sonrió infantilmente. –Ella era la chica de la agenda ¿No?-

-No seas tonta Fanren, deja ese tema y dime lo de Fuutie que eso es en realidad importante…-

-Bueno…- Titubeó de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Me reuniré con ella dentro de poco…- Me sobresalté.

-Pero…- Me interrumpió.

-Me encontrare con ella, con el pretexto de llevarle algunas cosas…- Me miró buscando alguna reacción de mi parte. –Al principio no quería hacerlo, por que dijo que no quiere causarnos problemas, pero que…-

-Espera…- La interrumpí tomándola del brazo. –No puedes ir sola, yo iré contigo…-

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos tanto Shaoran…- Se soltó. –Vine aquí con el pretexto de que saldría contigo después de tus clases, es por eso que necesito que me ayudes, no quiero que Fuutie se vaya…-

-No podemos hacer mucho, así que lo mejor es que vaya contigo…- Me puse en pie y la ayude a que hiciera lo mismo. –Vamos, mis clases ya han terminado, ¿Te trajeron?- Inquirí. Asintió.

-Me esperan afuera…-

-De acuerdo, vamos- Le indique que esperara mientras iba por mis cosas, para después salir y avisarle al chofer que ella iria conmigo en mi auto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Llegue a casa tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, esto de no poderme comunicar con Yukito me había hecho sentirme mas desesperada que nunca, sobre todo por aquella grabación que ahora permanecía en mi cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez. Este asunto comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Sera que le pasó algo y por eso no contesta? No quería hacer de mi cabeza telarañas, pero al menos podía estar segura que no estaba enojado por una cosa como estas, Yukito no era de ese tipo de chicos.

El teléfono se escuchó en la sala y corrí aun más rápido.

Mi corazón se aceleró con la esperanza de que pudiera ser Yukito.

-¿Diga?- Contesté.

-¿Sakura?...- Preguntaron del otro lado.

-Tomoyo, hola!- Sonreí al identificar de quien se trataba.

-Recién me acaban de avisar sobre tu llamada…-

-Ah, si…- Me senté de la forma mas cómoda. –Hable para saber si estabas bien y saber el motivo de tu abandono…- Escuche una risita por lo bajo de parte de ella.

-No fue abandono Saku, mi madre me llamó para pedirme que revisará algunas cosas en la empresa, ya sabes como es esto…-

-Ah, ya veo…- Contesté.

-Mi madre saldrá de viaje algunos días y quería que estuviera al tanto de lo que pudiera en su ausencia….-

-Vaya, será algo realmente pesado ¿no?- Agregué.

-En realidad no, solo estaré en representación de mi madre pero quien se encargara directamente de la empresa es Kiuija…-

-Ya decía yo…- Solté una risita.

-Si, es imposible que me quede en su representación con todo el peso sobre mí…-

-Si, supongo que la tía Sonomi quiere prepararte para que seas una empresaria exitosa al igual que ella y eso es bueno…-

-Supongo…- Suspiró de forma que yo entendí que estaba cansada. –Y cuéntame ¿Paso algo interesante en la uni que no debí de perderme?- Inquirió.

-No, en realidad no, solo que me sentí algo sola por que no estabas ahí…- Escuche que rió.

-Entiendo, se que no puedes vivir sin mi, ¡amor mío!- Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Así es mi vida…- Solté una carcajada y ella también.

-Y bueno, hay algo para contarme…- Detuve repentinamente mi carcajada y mi semblante se volvió serio en cuestión de minutos.

-Bueno…- Claramente Tomoyo entendió que si pasaba algo. –Supongo que lo único que me pasa en este momento es que no se nada de Yukito, trate de comunicarme a su celular pero lo tiene apagado…- Explique.

-¿Intentaste llamar a su departamento?-

¿Mencione que Tomoyo realmente me sacaba de mis propios problemas? Pues si, era de esperarse, por que es mi mejor amiga.

-No…- Contesté tímidamente. Realmente la estupidez me cegaba de algún modo.

-Seria mejor que intentes llamarlo a su departamento, o incluso al trabajo…- Reflexione en cuestión de segundos. Después de todo no podría ser tan estúpida como parecía.

-Supongo que en su departamento no estará por que estará en su trabajo…- Explique. –Pero también en su trabajo nunca me he atrevido a llamarle, siempre resulta ocupado, así que supongo que esperare un poco mas…-

-Bueno, al menos eso suena mejor…- No se como demonios ella se daba cuenta de cada cosa que pasaba y sobretodo tratándose de mi.

-Si…- Escuche la puerta abrirse. –Tommy, espera alguien llegó…- Anuncié.

-No te preocupes, mi madre también acaba de llegar…- Escuche la melodiosa voz de su madre. –Te llamare después ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien, nos hablamos después…- Después de colgar inspeccioné el pasillo de la entrada y no había nadie.

-Oye mounstruo la com…- Grite como una loca.

-¿Qué demonios haces detrás de mi!?- Grité como una total histérica.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- Frunció su ceño. –Hace diez minutos que llegue y muy apenas si pudiste darte cuenta que alguien entró…- Me dio un golpe en la frente.

-¡Y tu no puedes tener la delicadeza de avisar que has llegado!- Contesté notablemente molesta.

-Ya llegue…- Contestó con sarcasmo volviendo a la cocina, de donde se suponía el había entrado directamente después de llegar.

-¿Por qué hoy llegaste mas temprano de lo usual?-

-Gracias por decirme que te da gusto tenerme en casa…- Me miró insignificante y con su voz cargada de sarcasmo como siempre.

_Un momento…_

Si mi hermano salió temprano lo mas probable era que Yukito también.

-Yuki me contó que te llamó varias veces y no contestaste…- Agregó sin mirarme y preparándose un emparedado.

-Yukito te lo dijo?- Estando a punto de irme, escuchar aquello me hizo regresar de inmediato.

-Si, él tenia que hablar contigo…- Hizo una pausa para chuparse los dedos llenos de crema. –Pero no te pudo localizar…-

-¿Te dijo que quería?- Me acerque a él como un cachorro a su amo.

-En realidad no se que es lo que exactamente te iba a decir…- Con un demonio, definitivamente mi hermano no podía hacer las cosas mas fáciles y yo que estaba muriéndome de la curiosidad, pero sobre todo de preocupación.

-¿Pero sabes que quería no?- Odiaba estar como una tonta a su merced.

-Se fue…-

Okey. Se fue a su casa ¿No? Él tiene su propio hogar…

Algo bastante inteligente de su parte.

-¿Ah si?- Contesté ahora sin prestarle mucha atención. Seguramente seria una mas de sus tonterías.

-Vaya, pensé que te importaría…- Agregó. –Volverá en una semana pero lo mas probable es que se vuelva a ir una vez que regrese…- Ahora si que me confundí.

-¿De que hablas?- Sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

-Yuki, se fue a Inglaterra...- No, un momento.

Un disco rayado pero totalmente rayado se escucho fuertemente en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo que se fue a Inglaterra? ¿Sin decirme nada? ¿Así nada más?

-Pero él no pudo irse así sin decirme nada…- Decía confundida.

-Trató de decírtelo, incluso vino a casa por la mañana pero como siempre estabas de prisa y saliste a la universidad y no te encontró…- Explicó.

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

Y mil veces mas ¡NOO! ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué en dado caso no me busco en la universidad?

-Pero por que no me dijiste nada?- Estaba ahora exaltada.

-Me lo dijo en la oficina, intentó ir a la universidad también pero no le dio tiempo, iba retrasado para su vuelo e intentó llamarte unas cuantas veces y marcaba ocupado…-

Quiero que me trague la tierra en este momento. ¡No! Mejor tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra también. Aunque… un momento, mi hermano dijo que volvería en una semana.

_Podía esperar. _

_Podía llamarlo. _

_Podía…_

-Tendrás que esperar una semana…- Escuche decir vagamente de él.

-¿Por qué? Puedo llamarlo y así él…- Me interrumpió.

-Si hablamos sobre su celular, deberás entender que no le permite tener tanta cobertura como para que eso suceda. De otro modo si piensas que del teléfono del hotel, tampoco podrá se la pasará fuera todo el tiempo por un caso que se presentó…-

-Por que me dices esto?- Comenzaba a perder la muy poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Por que estoy siendo realista, eso te pasa por no contestar tus llamadas…- ¿Acaso buscaba que lo torturará?

-Pues esperare entonces, no es como si se fuera para siempre…- No entendí muy bien la mirada que me lanzó mi hermano, pero no me gusto para nada. Es mejor dejarlo con sus cosas, esto de no saber nada de Yukito, bueno, ahora ya lo se pero no es suficiente, me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera él.

-Sakura…- Me detuve al escucharlo hablar. –Eso no es todo…- Me miró una vez que lo encaré. –A Yuki lo han ascendido, es por eso que volverá en una semana, pero volverá a irse…-

-Si, pero dentro de una semana lo veré…- ¿Qué pretendía con tanto misterio?

-Deberías de aprovechar la semana que viene para hablar con él, te lo aconsejo…- Su rostro se tensó y su semblante cambio a uno serio.

-Lo hare…- Asentí antes de salir. Sus palabras no me hacían sentir mas cómoda que antes y preferí no escucharlo mas, por que solo lograba confundirme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

La cara de Fuutie se notaba claramente larga por que había llorado minutos antes. Detrás pude identificar a Shin que se acercó a saludar.

-¿Cómo están?- Se apresuró Fanren.

-Bien…- Contestó Fuutie esbozando una sonrisa muy forzada para mi gusto.

-¿Ustedes como están?- Reparó ahora Shin.

-Dentro de lo que cabe…- Fanren tomó mi mano. Se comportaba realmente como una niña. Al tomar mi mano sentía cierta protección. –Bien…-Completé.

-Me alegra saber eso Shao…- Acarició la mejilla de mi hermana menor y me dirigió una mirada que interprete como tierna pero en cierta forma con amargura.

-¿En donde se están quedando?- Me aventuré a preguntar de repente.

-Por el momento nos quedamos en la casa de Shin…- Contestó Fuutie. –Sus padres están de viaje y dentro de poco nos reuniremos con ellos…- Shin asintió dando crédito a las palabras de su futura esposa.

-Entenderé que no quieras tocar el tema pero…- Titubeé antes de proseguir. – ¿Desde cuando planeaban hacer esto?- Shin tomó ahora la mano de mi hermana y la apretó.

-Desde siempre…- Contestaron al unisonó. –Después de todo, no es nuevo para nadie saber que nosotros nos queríamos comprometer desde hace ya tiempo...- Fuutie miró a Shin.

-Así es…- Prosiguió él. –Ustedes sabían que nosotros seguíamos nuestra relación en secreto ¿No es así?- Yo asentí. –Solo que después de ver que cuando tratamos de hacerlo como se debía, una vez más tu madre se opuso…- Ahora abrazó a Fuutie. –No quiero ofender ni nada semejante Li, pero sabes que tu madre siempre se opuso muy a pesar que sabía que mi familia era ciertamente acomodada…-

-Pero…- Trató de decir Fanren. Shin siguió explicando.

-Es verdad que mi familia no tiene el dinero que tiene la suya, y que tampoco es tan reconocida, pero el trabajo nos permite vivir cómodamente….-

-Siempre se lo hice saber a mi madre…- Agregó mi hermana.

-Lo se, después de todo he sido testigo de todo lo que están diciendo…- Fanren soltó mi mano y se lanzó hacia Fuutie abrazándola fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Se que mi madre ha dicho que no perteneces a la familia mas Fuutie, pero no me importa, tu eres y serás mi hermana siempre…- Miró a Shin. –Mas te vale que respondas bien…- Lo señaló con dedo acusador. –Aunque no cabe duda que lo harás…- Relajo su rostro sonriéndole.

-Fan, pequeña…- Acarició una vez mas su mejilla de forma maternal. –Jamás fue mi intención que las cosas resultaran de este modo…- Dirigió la mirada hacia mi brevemente. –No quiero causarles problemas, quiero también que sepan que siempre que lo necesiten tanto Shin como yo estaremos ahí siempre… - Shin sonrió.

-Debemos irnos cariño…- Escuché decir ahora de él. Ella asintió. –Sera mejor que nos despidamos…-

-No quiero que te vayas!- Dijo lastimosamente Fanren. La maleta que llevaba consigo la dejo caer sin prestarle importancia.

-Fanren…- Dije por lo bajo. Ella en realidad era una niña aun y sus acciones no daban para más.

-Pequeña… prometo que tan pronto como me sea posible los llamare…- Su rostro demostraba claramente tristeza. Apreté mis puños y maldecía por milésima vez a la mujer que era mi madre. La culpe por el dolor de mis hermanas. –Debemos irnos…- Anunció acercándose a mi.

-Promete que la cuidaras…- Me dirigí hacia Shin. Asintió. –Si no lo haces, lo pagaras…- Mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba correspondiendo.

-Puedes estar seguro de que lo hare…- Contestó con voz tranquila.

-Cuídense mucho…- Agregó mi hermana abrazando por ultima vez a Fanren y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-También ustedes…- Completó Fanren. Seguimos con la mirada sus pasos hasta llegar al auto de Shin y ver el auto arrancar.

Después nos dedicamos a hacer lo mismo. Llegando a casa mi madre esperaba en la sala.

-Fanren…- Se escuchó la voz fría de mi madre. – ¿A dónde has sido sin mi consentimiento?- La miró insistente.

-Le pedí que me llevará unas cosas…- Intervine. –No me era posible volver a casa por unos libros que Hiraguizawa necesitaba y Fanren me hizo el favor de llevarlos…- Finalice.

-¿Por qué no dejaste dicho Fanren?- Insistió mi madre casi al borde de ignorar mi presencia.

-No me dio mucho tiempo para hacerlo, madre- Bajó la mirada. –Solo pedí a Wei de favor que avisara que iba a la universidad de Shaoran…- Mintió. Asentí.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir…- Arqueó su ceja de modo arrogante. Se dirigía a mí claramente. Fanren solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-El error fue mío, madre…- Hice una reverencia también. Ella me hizo un gesto de forma que podía retirarme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Las clases habían concluido una vez más. El día era tranquilo y de cierta forma sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Resolví ir a las áreas verdes de la universidad, donde había dado por hecho que era uno de los lugares más tranquilos todavía de la universidad. Todo mundo cada que podía iba y se refugiaba a la sombra de uno de los cerezos y yo no era la excepción.

Me recosté de forma cómoda que me permitiera sentirme totalmente relajada. Una vez logrado mi objetivo de mi bolso tomé mi ipod, busque alguna canción al azar sin mucho interés de cual fuera.

Después de todo todas aquellas 400 canciones que había en el, no estaban sin ninguna razón, si no por que eran de mi muy particular gusto.

Trate de relajarme como era muy acostumbrado en mí. Cerré los ojos y respire lo mas profundo que mis pulmones me lo permitieron.

Si, esa sensación refrescante dentro de mi recorría mis pulmones y me hacia esbozar una sonrisa para mis adentros.

_¡Que bien se sentía esto!_

Me quede con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo relajado.

Okey. Júzguenme de loca, pero antes de hacerlo seria mejor que lo intenten. Se siente bastante bien después de tener millones de cosas en la cabeza. Aun no logro comprender como el ser humano retiene demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo en cuestión de segundos.

No fui consciente de cuanto tiempo pase en tal estado. Solo que de pronto abrí los ojos un poco sobresaltada, si, me había quedado dormida y solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Buenas noches bella durmiente…- Escuche a un costado mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Contesté reconociendo ya de quien provenía tan lindo comentario. ¿Notan el sarcasmo verdad?

-Bueno, nunca imagine que hubiera una persona tan desocupada como tu…-Lo que sabia y estaba consciente en este momento es que esto comenzaba hacerse costumbre.

-Bueno, supongo que en este momento te morirías de envidia de ver lo tan relajada que estaba y de ver tal belleza…- Lo miré de reojo.

-Bien dicen que no hay como quererse a si mismo ¿No?- Se dejo caer sobre el césped. –Eres narcisista eh…- Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Y tu un pobre vago que no tiene remedio que solo molesta a una chica inocente…- Okey. No era buena con esto de tratar de contestar de la misma forma que él, pero trataba de defenderme. Aunque creo que ya habían notado mi tan poca habilidad para esto.

-Vaya, es lo mejor que pudiste contestar?- Soltó una carcajada. Okey. Aparte de ser el sarcasmo en carne propia se había dado cuenta de que mi "defensa" era poco inteligente.

-Bueno y que esperas?- Reparé en decir. –Acabo de despertar…- Me excuse.

-Tu nombre es Kinomoto no?- Agregó repentinamente. Asentí.

-Y tu nombre es…- Me interrumpió.

-Li...- Se sentó. –Li Shaoran….- Sonrió como si hubiera disfrutado decir su nombre. –Supongo que al menos debo de saber tu nombre, después de todo es costumbre ya encontrarme contigo, así podría hacer algo al respecto y decir que eres una loca que esta detrás de mí…-

¿Mencione en alguna ocasión que fuera un desgraciado?

Pues ahora lo estaba pensando.

Y para complementar… Había dicho que era yo la narcisista eh.

-Menos mal que la narcisista soy yo…- Lo mire.

-Si, menos mal…- Sonrió desganado.

-La chica de ayer era familiar tuyo verdad?- Bueno, tenia que sacar algún tema de conversación por que no quería irme de "mi" sitio y por lo que me daba cuenta él no tenia ni la menor intención de irse.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Por que claramente pudiste darte cuenta que frente a tus narices se abalanzó contra mí y dijo algo como…-Traté de imitar su voz. –"¿Es ella tu novia?"-

-Estas loca si crees que mi hermana habla como lo acabas de hacer…- Rió. –La chica de ayer es Fanren, mi hermana menor…- Explicó. –Actúa como una niña, pero es una buena chica…- Sonreí. Después de todo no resultaba ser el patán que aparentaba.

-Ya veo…- Sonreí. –Me pareció divertida…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Después de lo sucedido con mi hermana me mantuve a más de cien metros alejado de mi madre. Su presencia no era tan grata para mí. Y en este caso, era algo desesperado decirlo pero de alguna manera la universidad era el lugar que al menos me mantenía alejado de los "problemas" familiares.

Había hablado con Eriol sobre lo sucedido y como buen amigo me apoyaba en la decisión e incluso en la de mi hermana. De cierta forma me disculpe por mi comportamiento un poco propio de mí. Si, así eran las cosas, no me había comportado de lo mejor con Hiraguizawa.

-No te preocupes amigo, después de todo no es como si no supiera lidiar contigo…- Me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Supongo que debería agradecer…- Rodé mis ojos.

-Vamos amigos, después de todo te comprendo y en ese caso en el que estabas sé que no es fácil estar en tu lugar…- Caminaba a mi lado. –Prefiero verlo que vivirlo…-

-Gracias por el apoyo moral ¿No?...- Después de todo se aprovechaba de la situación.

-Dime Li, que provecho le podría sacar a esto…- Acomodo sus anteojos. –La duda ofende…- Claro, si nadie lo conoce mejor que yo, pudiera estar al borde de caer.

-No eres el niño tierno que esa chica cree que eres, no te compro el cuentito…- Dije refiriéndome claramente a la chica que lo hacia cambiar en cuestión de un segundo.

-Te veo en la cafetería Li…- Agregó una vez que escuchó su estomago gruñir de hambre.

-De acuerdo…- Contesté. Desde una de las ventanas del pasillo alcance a ver a la chica que se hacia ya muy familiar a mi vista. Iba con sus amigas y por alguna razón se le notaba distraída. Claro, vale resaltar que me refiero a más de lo normal.

-Shao!...- Escuché chillar detrás de mi.

Bueno siempre parecía como si la invocara. Esta vez si hizo su propio crédito y apareció repentinamente asfixiándome como era lo acostumbrado.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?-

-Vengo a saludar a mi primo…- Chilló con más fuerza. -¿Acaso no puedo?-

-No me importa y lo sabes…-

-Tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo primito…- Me miró furiosa.

¿Podía alguien cambiar tan repentinamente como ella? Si, Eriol era el que le seguía después de ella.

-Ah, estoy ocupado…- Traté de alejarme. Al parecer no había olvidado lo ocurrido con aquel pretendiente suyo.

-¿En serio?...- Me tomó por el cuello. –Pues tu asunto deberá de esperar…-

No. No podía esperar por que era precisamente correr por mi vida. No quería perderla gracias a ella.

-Lo siento, Hiraguizawa me espera…- Dije a forma de despedida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar al lado de una Meiling furiosa.

-Shaoran!- Gritó detrás. – ¡Espera! – Media escuela miraba su espectáculo y al ver las miradas acusadoras supongo que dejo de lado el asunto y tomó su propia dirección.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanta la presencia de aquellos estudiantes.

-Podrías cerrar la boca…- Intervine rompiendo la burbuja en la que mi mejor amigo se encontraba.

-Demonios Li…- Reprendió. –Por que no puedes disimular un poco…- ¿En verdad creía que era yo quien lo hacia evidente? Si ese idiota cada vez que veía a aquella chica babeaba casi un océano entero.

-Si sigues babeando así nos inundaras…- Solté.

-Cierra la boca…- Se molestó. Miró hacia otra parte dando por hecho que lo que le decía no era más que la verdad.

-Pensé que quien debería de cerrarla eras tú…-

-¿Vas a comer o solo ocuparas ese lugar?-

-Sabes que no acostumbro mucho comer aquí…- Claramente era por que en casa desayunaba con mis hermanas y mi madre.

-Claro, tu madre te consiente…- ¿Hablaba en serio?

-No me consiente más de lo que lo hacen contigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar…-

-Ya- Echó un vistazo rápido de nuevo a la chica. –Bueno, ahora que paso?- Recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano.

-Tu amiga Meiling apareció para cobrar venganza…- Agregué.

-Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- Rodó sus ojos.

-Nada, solo que el eterno pretendiente apareció y le hice creer que Meiling estaba enamorada de él, o al menos si que le gustaba y parece ser que el chico no es tan lento como uno pensaba, por que fue detrás de ella apenas se lo dije…-

-Seguramente se lo contó…- Asentí. –Enfréntalo o convéncela de que tal vez lo malinterpreto…- Rodé los ojos. –Aunque lo mas sensato y la mejor opción es afrontarlo por que sabes que no creerá lo del malentendido-

-Supongo…- Deje caer mi espalda sobre el incomodo asiento de la cafetería. –Al menos por el momento podre tener un poco mas de tranquilidad y unos cuantos minutos de vida….- Resoplé. Aquí venia aquel amor platónico de Hiraguizawa.

-Hola Hiraguizawa…- Sonrió. –Hola Li…-

-Hola Daidouji…- Contesté. Como una vez mas salía sobrando ante esto.

-¿Cómo estas Daidouji?- Escuché decir de Eriol.

-Bien…- Contestó. Hiraguizawa me mando una mirada que entendí perfectamente. Después de todo no era la escena por la que moría de ver.

Realmente era algo irónico. El tipo ingles que probablemente era mas popular de lo que él y yo pudiéramos creer juntos, ella una chica popular con una madre exitosa y ejemplar haciendo la escena inocente de que se gustan, eso podía verlo claramente, no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta de eso y si agregamos mas a un que el tipo babea cinco mil litros de saliva por segundo, era patético de verdad.

Tenia que buscar algo en que poner mi atención, después de clases lo ultimo que quería hacer era ver la cara inmutable de mi madre y verla actuar como si nada pasara. Comenzaba a creer que todo Japón podría caerse en uno de esos terremotos y ella seguiría igual, sin mostrar emoción alguna o peor aun, creerse que no pasaba nada y decir que todo estaba bien cuando todo se venia abajo.

A lo lejos distinguí a la chica que anteriormente había visto ya por la ventana. Bueno al menos podría molestarla un poco.

Se mantenía serena, estaba dormida. Me acerque lentamente para no despertarla pero supongo que sintió mi presencia por que abrió sus ojos algo sobresaltada.

-Buenas noches bella durmiente…- Dije una que creía podía reconocerme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió aun sobresaltada.

-Bueno, nunca imagine que hubiera una persona tan desocupada como tu…- Contesté. Su cabello estaba más alborotador de lo normal y su cara era de cierto modo cómica.

-Bueno, supongo que en este momento te morirías de envidia de ver lo tan relajada que estaba y de ver tal belleza…- La miré. Extrañamente su comentario me hizo soltar una risita.

-Bien dicen que no hay como quererse a si mismo ¿No?- La vi curvar sus labios. –Eres narcisista eh…-Una vez recostándome en lo verduzco del jardín puse mis manos en la nuca de forma que me permitiera mirar su reacción.

-Y tu un pobre vago que no tiene remedio que solo molesta a una chica inocente-

En realidad la chica era algo insípida con esto de contestar intentando ser sarcástica también.

Seamos sinceros.

¿Acaso ella parece ser inocente?

Reí para mis adentros.

Por supuesto que no, al menos solo cuando dormía eso si lo aparentaba pero una vez que te lanzaba una mirada tratando de "defenderse" solo podrías darte cuenta que sus "reacciones" eran indefensas, pero eso no daba crédito a que fuera inocente.

-Vaya, es lo mejor que pudiste contestar?- Reí ahora dejando la discreción a un lado.

-Bueno ¿que esperas?- Cruzó los brazos. –Acabo de despertar…-Si, indiscutiblemente su gesto era como el de una niña pequeña.

Esta chica no tenía ni idea de lo que era sarcasmo. Bueno. Lo tenia, mas no a grandes rasgos como yo.

-Tu nombre es Kinomoto no?-Repare en decir cuando inconscientemente recordé su nombre.

-Y tu nombre es…- Titubeó tratando de recordar, supongo.

-Li...-Contesté.–Li Shaoran….- Me reincorporé.–Supongo que al menos debo de saber tu nombre, después de todo es costumbre ya encontrarme contigo, asi podría hacer algo al respecto y decir que eres una loca que esta detrás de mi…- Bromeé.

Me miró con exceptismo. Tenía gracia, eso podía asegurarlo. Me daba cuenta que igual su presencia no me desagradaba, de lo contrario jamás hubiera soportado una conversación de mas de diez minutos.

-Menos mal que la narcisista soy yo…- Murmuró curveando sus labios de nuevo.

-Si, menos mal…- Sonreí.

-La chica de ayer era familiar tuyo verdad?- Agregó de repente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- La miré.

-Por que claramente pudiste darte cuenta que frente a tus narices se abalanzó contra mi y dijo algo como…-Esperé a que completara su comentario.–"¿Es ella tu novia?"- Solté una carcajada.

-Estas loca si crees que mi hermana habla como lo acabas de hacer…- Rió. –La chica de ayer es Fanren, mi hermana menor…- Indudablemente mi hermana no hablaría así. –Actúa como una niña, pero es una buena chica…- Si, Fanren era mi hermana menor de entre mis cuatro hermanas, pero era aun mayor que yo solo con un año.

-Ya veo…- Sonreí. –Me pareció divertida…-

En serio, Fanren no era del todo una niña pero se comportaba como una. Últimamente me atrevería a decir que había estado sensible mucho mas de lo que podía conocer de ella. Había algo que la inquietaba y ahora lo sabia. Fuutie. Si, mi hermana mayor era la preocupación no solo de ella, si no de mis demás hermanas y mío.

-Por lo que pude entender ayer….- Titubeó mirándome fijamente. -¿Pasa algo?...-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Esta chica no parecía del nada distraída como aparentaba.

-Tu hermana parecía preocupada ayer, y con su presencia e incluso el comentario que hizo de alguien mas te puso serio…- Explicó.

_¡Rayos!_

Ella no parecía haberme conocido apenas unos cuantos días antes. Que va, si solo me conocía de vista.

-¿Se supone que debería de contestarte?- Me incomodó un poco el recordar el motivo por el cual mi hermana Fuutie se había ido.

-No necesariamente…- Contestó casi en un susurro. –Solo quería saber si podía ayudar en algo…-

-No deberías preocuparte por eso…- Recargué mi ante brazo en mi rodilla. –Supongo que cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, y no es como si ayer tu te mostraras de lo mas tranquila…- Contesté yo evadiendo el tema de mi hermana.

-Hmmm….- Al parecer mi comentario también la incomodó.

-Ayer también parecías de lo más intranquila…- Hice énfasis en intranquila. Repentinamente me miró. Algo me decía que no era el único con problemas.

-Bueno…- Guardo su ipod en su bolso y tratando de levantarse.

-También tienes problemas ¿no es así?- Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si mismo deteniéndola del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Se acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello que le cubrían los ojos. –No es de tu incumbencia, y tampoco debí preguntarte sobre tus problemas…- Agregó antes de soltarse de mi agarre y salir casi corriendo.

De cierta forma me sentí ofendido a su reacción. Era verdad. Me metí en sus asuntos, pero ella también preguntó sobre los míos.

No entendí ni siquiera yo mismo el porque la retuve. Solo que pude entender que si, era evidente que tenia algún problema y que no le agradaba mucho el asunto.

_¡Que demonios!_

Yo también tengo los míos y evadí con otra pregunta, ella bien podía evadirla también. De cierta manera su reacción me incomodó. Bueno, no tenía mas remedio que volver a casa, de lo contrario estaría recibiendo alguna llamada de mi madre tratándose de asegurar que no mantuviera contacto con mi hermana.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

Bien, pues estoy aquí de nuevo con el 3º capitulo.

Agradezco a:

maafeeeR, tulipán y a mora por los reviews.

Espero me sigan apoyando con el fic ya que el apoyo, reviews y todo influye para seguir este fic. No duden en dejar el suyo.

Lo único que deben hacer es dar click en el rectángulo que esta enseguida de la nota de autora que dice: "Review this Story/chapter" con letras verdes. Y de ahí comenzar a poner su opinión.

Los espero en el próximo capitulo.

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_**Katsumi00**_


End file.
